A Leaf In a Storm
by cullengirl808
Summary: They pulled me into their storm before I could register what was happening. Now, its too late to get out.
1. A Leaf In a Storm

**A Leaf In a Storm**

The pitter patter of the rain falling against my window would probably keep most people awake. But for me, it was peaceful. You wouldn't even know it was stroming until the thin lines of light reached across the sky or the clashing thunder shook the world beneath it. When it all quieted down though, you could here the breeze blowing outside and the leafs ruffling as they get blew into the storm. The leafs don't realize what is happened til the storm has control of them. Thats how I feel. I, Isabella Marie Swan, is just a leaf in a storm.

I had no choice when it came to the Cullens. They pulled me into their storm before I could register what was happening. Now, its too late to get out. I know their secret and because of that I am connected. Because of that, I have to keep pretending that I have something for Edward. When in reality, I never loved him. I let the tears slowly stream down my face listening to the pitter patter until everything faded away and I slipped into a sorrowful slumber.

It was no longer storming, but there was still rain. But since when is that a surprise? In Forks, you have to learn to love the rain or you'll never make it. I gloomily reached for my phone to find that I had two new messages. The first was from Angela.

_Hey girl. Just wondering if you have any plans this weekend? Well, get back to me. _

Sighing I replied back.

_Sorry Ange, but yes I already have plans._

When I didn't get a text back, I went to my next message. From Edward.

_Hello babe. Esme is hoping to get your help on decorating. Mind if I pick you up around 12 instead of 2?_

Damn, it. I can't say no since its Esme needing me. Sighing once again, I replied.

_Sure thing, see you then._

It didn't take long to get a message back. Him and his vampire speed.

_Good. Because I need to speak with you about my 'date' with Jacob._

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that Edward is really in love with my best friend, Jake? Yeah. His family knows, and strangely they approve. I didn't think it would go over too well considering Eddie boy is vamp pants and Jake is wolf boy and you know, their natural born enemies but when does that matter? I am really happy for them though. Both Jakes family (the wolves) and Edwards family think I'm sad all the time because I miss Edward. Its not that at all. We both broke it off because were both gay. I just don't quite see why I should tell anyone when there isn't a reason too. So for now, I will continue to pretend that my sadness is from my undying love for one of my gay best friends. Go figure. Well, I might as well go ahead and start my day. Today, I was meeting Edwards other two sisters, Alice and Nerine. They had been in Denali helping one of their friends through losing someone. Its been months and I still haven't met them, but they were finally coming back and the family couldn't be more excited. When I asked Edward how they were he answered simply with,

"Alice is the ball of sunshine that keeps this family together and Nerine is our female Emmett." I had to admit, I was pretty excited about meeting them myself.

I went downstairs to find that Charlie was already gone. He was going fishing with Billy today. I made some toast and ate in silence thinking about what Nerine and Alice would be like. I couldn't picture Jasper being with a female Emmett, but I believed him when he said Nerine was his mate. Though I would have thought Alice was. After I ate, I jumped into the welcoming shower. I couldn't take long though, it was around 11:30 and I still had to get ready. Once I was out, I pulled on my black skinny jeans, a light blue plaid shirt, and my converse. Not real fancy, but I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Which I don't say very often.

As always Edward showed up precisely at 12. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for me.

"Thank you kind sir." I said dramatically.

"Of course madam." He said equally dramatic. We both couldn't hold in our laughter. I did love Edward but as my brother, not my boyfriend. When I had a problem, I'd go to him. When he had a problem, he'd come to me. We were actually really close and I can understand why people would think their was still chemistry between us. Looking at fairy boy I realized that he had dressed up. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer over it and his hair was extra sexed up today.

He laughed. "Fairy boy? Sexed up?"

I shrugged innocently, "what? It suites you."

He merely chuckled. "Sometimes I really wish I knew how you blocked me out, so you could do it all the time."

Biting my lip I replied, "yeah, you and me both."

It didn't take us long to reach the house and as soon as I got out, Esme pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. Esme looked wonderful as always. Her caramel hair was pulled up and she was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that flowed perfectly around her.

"You look great Esme." I said.

"Me? That color makes your eyes stand out Bella." At just that comment I blushed. You think I'd get used to their genoroisty and not blush as much. Oh well. Edward chuckled and he glared at me. Before I could say anything, Carisle came out and gave Esme a kiss and turned towards me.

"Hello Bella." He said kindly with a nod of his head.

"Carisle." I said smiling. He looked great wearing a light blue shirt as well as a light blue tie. They ushered us inside and I could smell mouthwatering food cooking. Whoa. Why are they cooking?

"Some of the wolves are coming and Esme wanted to cook and also Emmett chose to cook on the grill just to use 'its hot out here' as an excuse to take his shirt off." Edward answered.

Outside I heard Emmett yell hey and I laughed at him. Jasper came down the stairs about that time and hugged me.

"Long time, no see ma'am." He said in his texas drawl. It was true, I hadn't been around in about two weeks and we were on break from school.

"True, true." Jasper looked pretty niffy. He was wearing khaki pants, a black button up and a tie. He must have dressed up for Nerine. I could tell by the spark in his eye and love that I kept feeling that he was very excited. Out of my peripheral I seen Edward nod his head signaling I was right.

"Bella, come say hi to your favorite vampire!" Emmett's booming voice yelled.

I rolled my eyes but went to the backyard none the less. It was set up with a huge table and they had a volleyball net set up too. Looks like were having a party forreal. I was started to get real excited but I wasn't sure if it was really what I was feeling or Jasper messing with me. Putting those thoughts aside, I walked to him just to be picked up in a bear hug. As expected his shirt was off and he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I should of figured he wouldn't have dressed up. He made me feel a bit more comfortable about what I was wearing.

"Wow Em, didn't know you could cook. This looks and smells amazing." I wasn't lying either. Their were hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken, and steak all on the grill looking like perfection.

He gave me a smug grin. "I can do many skillful things with these hands Bells."

I grimanced and shook my head, "Ew." I heard everyone in the kitchen chuckle.

Rosalie came up then laughing as well.

"Hello Bella." Yes, Rosalie and I have been making progress. She finally told me her story and that brought us closer together.

"Hello Rosalie." I replied. Well I already gave everyone else a look over, I might as well do the same for her. She was wearing an elegant violet dress that clung to her body and made her look stunning. A felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward.

"Come on guys. Mom wants our help decorating."

I was blowing up a balloon when it popped in my face making me scream like a little girl and everyone else laughed at me. I glared.

"Its not funny. Why are we even decorating? I mean its just family, right?"

"Yes, but Alice and Nerine both loves parties so were having them this party with decorating." Rosalie answered.

We finished decorating and I looked around to examine our work. It looked splendid. Their were balloons everywhere, with confetti covering the place. Their were ribbons hanging around and candles lit everywhere. I was interupted when Esme yelled,

"their fixing to be here."

We all gathered in the living room and waited. The door opened and in stepped the first girl.

She had fiery red hair that fell around her shoulders with loose curls. Her lips were full and had a light pink gloss to them. She was wearing jeans that had rips in them and a band tee shirt. Definately a rebel. She soon ran into Jasper's arms making us all laugh. They were saying their hellos when another girl slipped through the door. My breath caught as I stared at her. She had inky black hair pointed out in all directions, but it looked great on her. Her lips were thin. She smiled revealing the cutest dimples in the world. Taking my eyes off her face I looked at her clothing. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that fit her perfectly and a bright yellow shirt, with high heels. Forget Rosalie and Esme, this girl in front of me defined beauty. Before I knew it, she was in front of me offering her hand.

"Hello Bella."

I took her hand and felt tingles. I looked up into her honey colored eyes and suddenly...

_You know how I was telling you that I'm just a leaf in a storm? Well, I think I may have just found the rainbow that always follows those terrible storms... Alice Cullen._

**A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry if you all were reading my story **_**Your Always Saving Me. **_**I did delete it because this idea popped into my head and I had to put it down.**

**Secondly, should I leave this as a one-shot or continue?**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the charaters, I do however take credit for Nerine.**

**Also, if you'd like to see how I picture Nerine, here is a link.**

http:/ ghost-orphange. webs. com/red-hair-girl. jpg


	2. Welcome Home

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Bella."

I took her hand and felt tingles. I looked up into her honey colored eyes and suddenly...

_You know how I was telling you that I'm just a leaf in a storm? Well, I think I may have just found the rainbow that always follows those terrible storms... Alice Cullen._

"Uhh.. H.. Hi." I managed to make out.

She giggled and god, it became my new favorite sound.

"I'm Alice." Her voice was like mystical windchimes. I could probably listen to her talk for days and never get tired of hearing her voice. I heard someone cough and I realized I had totally forgotten about everyone else in the room. Blushing a deep crimson, I turned my eyes away from the beauty in front of me. Nerine took a step back and tensed. My face fell a little at the action and I thought I had done something wrong when she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I have the least control in the house and you make it kind of hard to ignore the thirst when you blush so much and your heart is about to pound out of your chest." Her voice was feminine but with an edge to it.

I took a step back myself. "I'm sorry that I'm making it hard for you. I could always leave, if that would help?" I asked.

"No!" The beautiful melodic voice next to me yelled. I smiled and bit my lip. She didn't want me to leave. Did that mean someting? Yes, that you would make a wonderful snack. At that thought, Edward chuckled loudly and everyone looked at him funny. Oh no, that means he has been reading my mind this whole time. That also means he knows how i feel about his oh so hot sister. Damn. He chuckled even louder.

"Wanna share whats funny?" Emmett asked amused. Edward cocked his head to the side and looked at me funny.

I glared daggers through him. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare say a word! I yelled in my thoughts.

"Nothing." He replied. It soon became an awkward silence until Nerine wrinkled her nose in disgust and went to put her bags up.

"The mutts are here." Rosalie grunted.

Edward glared at her and went outside to meet with his boyfriend. Rosalie and Emmett went outside. Jasper went upstairs to more than likely help Nerine. Carisle went outside probably to talk to the 'mutts' as Rosalie put it. That left me, Alice and Esme in the living room. Esme broke the silence.

"Girls, would you mind helping me bring all the food outside?"

"Of course!" Alice chirped skipping off into the kitchen. I shook my head. Alice was not helping me think straight at all. Oh wait, thats because i'm not straight! And I meet Alice and I'm all the sudden smitten? No. I'm Bella Swan. I can resist this girl and I will resist her. I smiled to Esme and walked into the kitchen not even glancing in Alice's direction.

"What would you like me to take outside?" I asked.

"Here, you can take the potatoe salad." Alice answered for Esme.

As she handed me the bowl, our fingers touched and I felt that tingling sensation again. It took a lot but I took the bowl and hurridly made my way around her out the back door. As I shut the door, I sighed. Why am I trying to ignore her again?

"Because your scared." Edward whispered as he took the bowl placing it on the large picnic table. He then went inside. He was right. I was scared. I was afraid of falling for someone. Because I didn't want to fall for someone and them not be there to catch me.

"She would catch you.." Edward whispered again. I jumped because I hadn't noticed that he had come back out here. He smiled apogetically and I sighed. Before I could say anything else, I was being thrown over Jake's shoulder. He took off running through the yard even though it was still raining.

"Jake! Put me down!" I yelled hitting his back.

"No way." He yelled back.

When we made it back, everyone was laughing at me and I couldn't help but laugh along with them. Jake hugged me for real this time and we all sat down at the table. Jake had brought Seth, Quil, and Embry with him. Esme fixed me a plate and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Sooo..." Nerine said facing me, "you got eddie boy here to come out of the closet?"

The table erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I replied.

Edward scoffed and I smiled at him. I then made the mistake of looking in Alice's direction. Her eyes were on the table and she looked upset. Seeing her that way tugged at my heart. A part of me thought it was because of me she was acting this way. I looked to Edward to see if I was right. He lightly nodded enough to where I would notice. After we all finished eating, Emmett declared that he wanted to have a volleyball match. I didn't want to ruin their fun, so I said that I would sit out. The teams were then decided. The first team was Edward, Jacob, Alice, Quil, and Embry. The second team was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Nerine, and Seth. Carisle and Esme went inside to clean up the place. This was going to be a tough win because both teams were great, but in the end, Alice served the winning hit and looked so happy and graceful in the process. By the time everyone got inside, it was already dark. They were all playing video games so I stepped out to get some air. I was fixing to go back inside when I spotted Alice sitting on a boulder near the woods. I sighed. Here goes nothing..

I jumped up on the boulder and sat next to Alice. She smiled, but it wasn't the breathtaking smile, I had seen earlier today. A breeze came by and I shivered. Alice handed me a jacket and I put it on. It was then that I noticed her scent. It was like strawberries mixed with vanilla and it was intoxicating. How the hell did I not notice that before?

"How did you know to bring a jacket?" I asked. Pretty lame right?

She tapped her head and giggled. I thought for a moment. Oh yeah! Edward said she could see the future. But he also said she couldn't see the wolves.

I turned to ask her how she seen me with the wolves here, but her eyes were glazed over, so I remained quiet.

"Were too far from the house. Their not stopping me from seeing you."

"Ohhh." I said.

"Come on, their looking for us." She replied.

I went to stand up but lost my footing and fell or so I thought I fell. Instead two cold arms caught me. I looked into those honey colored orbs and I saw concern and.. love.

"Are you okay?" She asked though she probably knew I was fine.

"Yes." I replied. We looked into each other's eyes then she shocked me by picking me up like Jacob had. She didn't throw me over her back though. She gently placed me on her back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she giggled.

"Not going to throw another fit?" She asked winking before she took off.

Me throw a fit while my arms are around your neck and your holding my thighs around your waist? Yeah right. I can't even breath right, how am I supposed to throw a fit?

**Disclaimer: Once again, Twilight is all Smeyer. Nerine is mine however. (:**

**I hope that chapter was good enough.**

**Their will be more Nerine in later chapters of course and we find out her power.**

**Can anyone guess what it will be? **

**The link to see a picture of what she looks like in my eyes is on my profile.**

**Think we can at least get up to 15 on the reviews?**

**Anyways, thank you all for giving this story a shot. **


	3. Tease

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter 3**

"Not going to throw another fit?" She asked winking before she took off.

Me throw a fit while my arms are around your neck and your holding my thighs around your waist? Yeah right. I can't even breath right, how am I supposed to throw a fit?

When we reached her house, she set me down gently and Edward came out.

"Your dad just called. He is staying out at Billy's, fishing tonight."

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked between Alice and I then pursed his lips.

"Alice, would you mind taking Bella home?" She nodded and said she would go get the car.

When she was out of sight, I hit Edward. Which hurt, badly.

"What are you thinking?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm thinking you were afriad that she wouldn't catch you when you fell. Well guess what dear? When you went to fall off that boulder, who caught you?" He replied back.

He was right... She had caught me, but that was also a totally different situation. He went to say something else but was cut off as Alice drove up next to us.

"Let me just go in and say bye to everyone and I'll be out." I said.

After I had said my goodbyes, I walked back outside. Alice had her head leaned back on the seat and her nose wrinkled in disgust from the wolves. She looked so cute. I got into the car and just stared at her.

"What?" She aked.

"Your cute." Oh no, did I just say that out loud. Judging by the fact that she just flashed me that breathtaking smile that I've been wanting to see, I'd say so. I blushed deeply and looked out the window.

"Well, I prefer stuff along the lines of drop dead gorgeous, but I guess cute works just fine." She murmered. She giggled and I did along with her.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. After nodding my head, she reached over to put my seatbelt on. In the process, her hand brushed across my breast and my breath hitched. She stopped moving and looked into my eyes. She smirked clearly realizing the affect she had on me. I glared at her, which only made that adorable smirk grow.

"Just kiss her already!" Emmett yelled. I looked back in his direction to see that the whole family was watching us from their big ass front window. Most of them all had amused looks on their faces. The others had smiles. I blushed even deeper it thats possible and mumbled something incoherent. Alice laughed that amazing windchime laughter and I couldn't help but smile. Without another word, we drove off.

Holy, shit. Alice drove fast. Way faster than Edward. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alice drove a porshe and Edward drove a vovlo. Whatever the difference, I liked. Normally I would be scared, but I just felt so comfortable with Alice. Thats crazy right? I just met this girl today and already, I'm comfortable with her and have a super mad crush on her. She makes it so incredibly hard not to like her though. With those cute dimples, and the way her nose scrunches up, the way she skips because she's so chipper, the way she-.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked.

I took in our surroundings and we were already at my house. I wonder how long we've been here.

"Not long." She murmered before I even got the chance to ask her.

"Don't change the subject." She said smiling.

Should I tell her what I was thinking about? No.

"You." Way to go brain. I swear you don't function correctly.

She giggled. "Am I allowed to know about what?"

I thought for a moment. "Nope." I said smirking.

She pouted and my god. It was so fucking adorable. I about threw my arms around her and kissed her, but that would make things awkward. I had to do something to get that pout to go away though.

"Uhm.. Want to come in?" I asked trying not to sound so desperate.

As expected, the pout vanished and she smiled. "I'd love to."

She was then offering me her hand to get out of the car. I looked at it for a minute, then decided I'd mess with her. I acted like I was going to grab her hand, but instead ran my own hand through my hair. She looked at me shocked and then smirked. Why is she smirking? It doesn't matter. I got out of the car and walked to my front door, Alice following behind. As I was messing with the door, Alice put one of her hands on my waist and the other on my hand to help me unlock the door. I tensed up from her touch and felt the tingles spread through out my body. She then leaned in to where I could feel her cool breath tickling my ear.

"You should have just taken my hand earlier." She laughed and opened the door for me. Thats why she was smirking!

Damn. She was good.

"I want to see your room." She murmered looking around my living room.

"Okay." I said. I still hadn't fully recovered from her being a meanie head. Yes stooping to name calling was low.

I headed upstairs leading her to my room. On the way, I showed her Charlies room, the bathroom, then we finally got to my room.

I stopped abruptly and Alice nearly ran into me.

"What is it?" She asked instantly sounding concerned. I smiled at her concern.

"My room is a mess." She laughed. Ahhh. I love her laugh!

"Really Bella? Don't do that. I thought something was wrong."

"There is something wrong. My room is a mess."

She sighed and started to walk into my room, but I stood in front of her.

"Move." She ordered seriously but her eyes had a playful hint in them.

"No ma'am." I said back. "Go downstairs until I clean my room."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine." I smiled smugly as she huffed and stomped down the stairs.

I walked into my room, and to my surprise it wasn't as bad as I expected. After picking up the trash and throwing my clothes in the hamper, I went to my door to yell for Alice.

"Alice, you can come up now." I said. There was no point in screaming, she could hear me if I whispered it. After a few seconds, she still didn't show up.

"Alice?" I questioned getting worried.

She didn't leave did she? I walked down the hallway and looked in Charlies room and the bathroom, no Alice.

I cautiously walked down the stairs to the living room. No Alice. I was beginning to get real worried. I walked into the kitchen, and still nothing. I began panicking and was fixing to call Edward when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Boo." Alice's voice whispered, then she started laughing.

"That wasn't funny! You scared me!" I yelled. She realized that it had actually scared me and she immediately quit laughing and walked up to me. She took my hands in her own and forced me to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to really scare you, I swear. Forgive me?" She asked full of sincerity.

I sighed. "Its impossible not to forgive you Alice."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and I intertwined one of our hands together and it just felt so right.

"Come on, you can see my room now."

"About time. You took forever!" She whined.

"Well excuse me, but not all of us have super vampire speed!" I laughed.

When we reached my room, she let go of my hand and started examing everything in it. It surprised me that she could be so fasinated with the simplest things. Alice Cullen is definately different than anyone I've ever met, but a very good kind of different. I made up my mind as I was leaning agaisnt my doorway that I wasn't going to block Alice out. Whatever happens with us, happens.

**Leave your thoughts! Hopefully we can reach 20 on reviews? I'm aiming for at least five reviews for each chapter. More would be greatly appreciated though. Sorry that it isn't as long as the other chapters. I wanted to give you something today because I probably won't be able too for a few days. **

**Disclaimer: Nerine is mine, nothing else. **

**Speaking of Nerine, you will find out her story and power soon, I'm hoping. I haven't quite decided yet. **


	4. Movie Time

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter 4**

When we reached my room, she let go of my hand and started examing everything in it. It surprised me that she could be so fasinated with the simplest things. Alice Cullen is definately different than anyone I've ever met, but a very good kind of different. I made up my mind as I was leaning agaisnt my doorway that I wasn't going to block Alice out. Whatever happens with us, happens.

Sighing and furrowing her brows, she picked up one of my necklaces and looked at it like it was the best thing in the world.

"Times like this, It'd be nice to have Nerine's power." She stated obviously frustrated.

"Nerine has a power? Edward never mentioned that." I said kind of upset.

She set the necklace down and looked at me. "Do you love Edward?" She asked quietly to where I could just barely make it out.

Her question caught me off guard, but I answered honestly. "Yes."

She mumbled something and looked out my window. Did I upset her? Come on stupid brain, now would be the time to work!

When she turned to face me, she looked sad and her honey colored eyes looked as if tears were fixing to fall out of them.

"I should go." She whispered.

"Okay?" I asked dumbly.

She started walking down the stairs and I slowly followed behind her.

I opened the door for her and she started to walk away.

"Wait. Why are you leaving?" I finally asked.

"Spend time with my family." She replied getting into her car. As she started to drive off though, I swore I heard her whisper, "because you love him."

I groaned and shut the door. One minute she is flirting with me, and then the next she is gone! Surely Edwrad would know what was wrong with her.

After a quiet deliberation, I dialed Edwards number.

"Hello." He murmered panting a bit.

"Quit whatever your doing with Jake and talk to me." I said trying to hold back my giggle, but after I heard Jake groan in the background, I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Okay, whats going on?" He asked.

I went over everything that had happened and waited for him to speak.

"You told her you loved me?" He finally asked.

"Uh.. yes? Whats wrong with that?" I asked clearly not getting the point.

He sighed. "She likes you Bella! Alice. likes. you." He inuncuated every word slowly, hoping it would sink into my brain. And sure enough, the information sunk in. Alice likes me, and I told her I loved her brother. I didn't mean it like that though. I meant it as a friend! Edward laughed realizing that I was just now getting the point.

"I'm going to go. Please don't interuprt again." He asked pleadily.

"Sure, sure."

What a long day. I sure as hell hope tomorrow is better. Trudging up the stairs, I realized that I was still wearing Alice's jacket. Hmm.. That gives me an excuse to have her come over tomorrow. Edward would know better than anyone if Alice really liked me and he claims that she does. Which means, I can have some fun with this. As I fell asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Alice.

"Bellaaaaa! Wake upppp." Alice murmered giggling. Wait! Alice!

I Jumped up to find Alice sitting next to me on my bed grinning like a crackhead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked running my hand through my hair trying to make myself somewhat presentable to the most gorgeous person ever.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday."

"By breaking into my house?" My voice came out a bit harsher than intended and Alice's face fell.

"I mean, I'm not mad, but you could have at least called." Her face lit up again. Nice save.

"Well now that I woke you up, you can get ready and we can go!" She said handing me a drink.

"Its a caramel latte. Edward said it was your favorite and also that you were fairly grumpy in the morning unless you had one." Mmmm. Starbucks and Alice. Can things get any better?

"Where are we 'going'?" I asked.

"I wanted to go shopping, but your all moody broody about shopping, so were going to see a movie instead But next time, its shopping." She beamed.

I smiled back at her and sipped my latte. "What If I refuse?" I asked playing with her a bit.

"Don't even bother. I always get my way." She sounded so confident and sure of herself.

"Not this time you don't." I said with as much seriousness as I could muster.

She smirked, then in seconds had my latte and also my covers with her on the other side of my room.

"Oh, come on! Thats not fair!" I whined.

"Just agree to go with me and I'll give it back." She replied.

"Fineeee."

Alice was waiting patiently on the couch when I finished my shower. She stood up as I came into view and stared in awe.

"You look beautiful Bella." She whispered causing me to look like a tomatoe. I had just put on some black jeans, a white tank top, my leather jacket, and my beanie.

"Beautiful? Go look in the mirror Alice, then you'll see beautiful. I felt embarrassed for saying that, but it was absolutely true.

She rolled her eyes and asked if I was ready to go. After leaving a little note to Charlie, I grabbed my phone and told her I was ready.

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet at first, but my curiosity got the best of me and I soon began questioning Alice.

"How old are you?"

"19, silly." She replied playfully.

"I'm serious." I chided.

"I'm 91. Though I think I look fairly hot for my age." She added with a smirk.

I laughed at her. "You're so full of yourself."

She playfully glared at me. "Am not. Now, continue with the questions. I know you have some"

"I will continue, if you keep your eyes on the road. Its bad enough that you drive insanely fast."

She scoffed, but obeyed none the less.

"Will you tell me about when you were human?"

She looked uncomfortable at first but then she sighed.

"I might as well..." She murmered. I stayed silent so that she could continue when she was ready.

"I don't know much because I lost my memory of my human years, but I have found over the years that I had a little sister named Cynthia and my parents admitted me into an asylum once they discovered I had visions. In the asyulum I was changed. By who, I don't really know." She finished dryly. I could tell it upset her talking about her past, so I changed the subject.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked. She noticed that I changed the subject and cast a smile in my direction.

"Some scary movie that Emmett suggested." She replied.

I grimaced. I didn't particurly like scary movies unless I had someone to hold onto during the movie. I wonder If Alice would let me hold onto her. I didn't get the chance to ask her.

She laughed that beautiful laugh that I love to hear and faced me.

"I will be your almighty protector from the big bad scary monsters." She said through her giggles.

"Its not funny." I glared.

"Oh, yes it is." She murmered coming to open my door for me. Already at the movies. Huh. She offered her hand like last night and this time I gladly accepted.

Once we got to the ticket booth, Alice ordered our tickets and the dorky guy handing them out, tried flirting with her. Before we walked off, he yelled after us. "Hey, do you wanna maybe go out some time?" He asked Alice.

She smiled lightly. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy these days."

He walked off hurt. Hah! She has time for me, so suck it loser!

"Would you like any popcorn or something?" She asked nervously. Awhhh. She was acutally nervous.

"No." I replied. We took our seats up at the top as the opening credits came on. Thats when my brained kicked in. Alice was nervous because we were at the movies within a very close promixity and we were watching a damn scary movie! She is good. I bet she had this planned and she said Emmett picked out the movie. I would get back at him for this. Half way through the movie, a girl screamed really loudly causing me to jump and grab Alice's hand. I blushed slightly and went to let go, but she kept it in her firm but gentle grasp. We stayed like that through the rest of the movie and then she even walked me to the car still holding my hand. My stomach was hurting and I remembered that I hadn't ate this morning.

"Uh Alice?" I asked. She had one hand on the wheel and was still holding my other.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Can you stop somewhere and get me something to eat?" Yes, I probably shoudn't feel ashamed of asking something simple like that, but I did.

She turned to look at me. "Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about tha fact that you need to eat. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Its okay." I said.

"Nooo. Its not okay." She went on her features sad.

"Ali really its fine." She froze.

"You.. called me Ali." It wasn't a question, but merely a statement and her lips started to form a smile.

"Well yeah, It fits and I like it." I replied blushing. "And also, its better than shorty."

"You would call me shorty?" She asked with such an adorable look on her face. Ah, when doesn't she look adorable.

"I have to admit, it did cross my mind." She scoffed and looked out the window.

I brought her hand up to my mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. "Sorry Ali."

That did the trick. Her face lit up with that breathtaking smile.

"Where would you like to eat?" I thought on it for a minute and made my decision.

"Burger King? Really, Bella?" She asked in a tone that made me think she didn't belive that I actually wanted burger king.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I love their crown shaped chicken nuggets."

She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm taking you to Burger King when I could be taking you to a fancy restaraunt."

I laughed. "Maybe another time."

"Really? You mean it?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course."

I put my last chicken nugget in my mouth and faced Alice. Her nose was scrunched up in disgust. But there wouldn't be any wolves around, would there? Did I smell bad?

"Uh do I smell bad or something?" I asked not meeting her eyes.

"No no. You smell absolutely mouthwatering." Blush. "But, your Burger King smells terrible."

"Would you mind throwing it out?" She asked.

Oh, no. I love the environment and hate people who ruin it. Though it broke my heart, I tossed the bag out the window. Alice Cullen is lucky. I wouldn't do that for anyone else.

"Thank you." She murmered smiling. I looked out the window and asked where we were going.

"Back to my house." She answered.

**Yay! My longest chapter yet! Some Alice and Bella time! Always fun to write. (: **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and anyone who is even taking the time to read my story. **

**I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. As always, leave me some love! Please? (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice. What a shame. It breaks my heart having to write that. **


	5. Rachel

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter 5 **

"What if I don't want to go back to your house?" I asked.

"Well silly girl, you have no choice." She replied with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Nonsense. I could have Edward swoop in and steal me away from you." Her face fell and I knew I said the wrong thing. Gahh, dumb brain. I wish I could fire you!

I scooped up her hand with my own and gently kissed her pearly white knuckles.

"What is going on between us, Alice?" I asked looking down at our hands, silently fearing that her answer would be a simple 'nothing'.

"What would you like to be going on between us, Bella?" Her melodic voice whispered. My name slid off her mouth like silk. It felt right. Looking into her honey-colored eyes, I replied, "We just met but Alice I like you. A lot actually. Its strange though and kind of confusing. I hope you feel the same about me and if you don't then I guess we can just forge-." She shushed me by putting her finger against my lips. "Of course I feel the same way." My heart skipped a beat and it didn't go unnoticed by the beautiful pixie in front of me whose lips formed into one of her breath taking smiles.

"What does that mean for us?" I questioned as she turned the key in the ignition and the silent purr of the car died down. I looked out of the window to see that we were already at the Cullen manor. Man, I'm never gonna get used to how fast she drives.

"Whatever you want it to mean, pretty girl." In the next moment, she was helping me out of the car. I leaned into her and whispered, "can we finish this later?" She nodded and walked us to the porch where we were greeted by Nerine and Jasper. "Bella, would you like to take a walk with me?" Nerine asked. "Sure." I nodded.

**XXXXXXXX**

I didn't really know where we were walking too but we eventually ended up by this pond. Nerine jumped up on a log and offered her hand. I looked at the size of the log and didn't know if getting on it would be such a good idea. She chuckled and shook her head. "I won't let you fall. Take my hand." I sighed but took her hand. "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I can usually control myself better. My apologies." Nerine said sincerely.

"Its fine. I'm used to it now. Others handle it better. I get it." After that, we sat in silence listening to the slow ripple of the water, the wind blowing the leaves, and the birds singing. "Peaceful, isn't it?" She asked smiling. "Most definately." "I wish my gift would be too control the weather or something like that. That gift could actually be helpful. Unlike my real one," Nerine sighed throwing a rock into the water.

"What is your gift? I'm sure it is useful." She chuckled lightly.

"You have a big heart, Bella. Always concerned about making everyone else feel comfortable and welcomed. I think that's one of the reasons my family loves you so much." I smiled feeling on top of the world, that her and and her family felt that way.

"Anyway," She continued smiling, "my gift.. I'm I guess you could say clairvoyant. Like for instance, that bracelet your wearing, I could hold it and concentrate and tell you exactly who all has handled it and everything. Pretty dumb, right?" She tossed another rock into the water.

"No, its not dumb. That's actually really neat." I told her honestly. She rolled her eyes at me and handed me a rock. "Ten bucks says you can't hit that tree over there." She gambled pointing to a tree. She was such a female Emmett. I took the rock determined to prove her wrong. The whole walk back, Nerine kept rubbing in my face how I owed her ten bucks. So I lost the bet, big whoop! I'd lost plenty to Emmett. But maybe.. Since Alice is here and can see the future, I'll use her to help me win.

**XXXXXXXX**

I smiled and walked passed Nerine in the front door, but I stopped dead in my tracks when my my chocolate brown orbs met the electrifying green orbs of Jacob's sister, Rachel. She looked great as always. Her long black hair was a bit shorter than the last time I seen it though. It had been two years since I last saw her and here she is. Just at the sight of her my heart began to ache.

"Bella, its been forever!" She squeled rushing to wrap her arms around me, holding me tight. "I've missed you so incredibly much." She added in a whisper clearly not wanting anyone else to hear it. It didn't matter. Everyone heard it. She pulled away and went to sit down next to Jake and Edward.

"I've just met the Cullen clan. There truly amazing! Now I know why Jake is always talking about them." She smiled leaning her head on Jake reminding me of all the times she leaned into me like that. I blinked away the memory.

"I.. Um I need to go home." I stuttered out.

"I can take you." Rachel offered standing up.

"Thanks Rachel, but Alice I was hoping you could?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course." Alice murmered grabbing my hand. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to anyone. I just walked out and got into Alice's car. We didn't say a word the whole way til we got to my house.

"Will you meet me in my room?" I asked as we reached my driveway, my voice kind of shaky.

Alice nodded her head her eyes full of concern. I walked inside and Charlie was sitting in the recliner. "Hey Bells. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is fine." I lied.

When I reached my room, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the edge of my bed. "You love her, don't you?" Alice whispered sadly.

Her voice sounded broken but she deserved every bit of the truth from me. "Yes."

"You need to find out exactly what that heart of yours wants, Bella. And when you have an answer for me about our conversation from earlier, then let me know. Until then, goodbye." The words broke my heart. I didn't want Alice to leave. I should have stopped her. I should have said something extremely romantic and kept her with me. I should have done whatever it took to keep her with me but instead I couldn't find the way to move my lips. So I sat there numb to everything as Alice slipped out my window.

**A/N: Wow! Its been forever since I've written. Sorry. **

**What did you all think about Nerine's power? I chose that because it's different and unique. **

**Also, we have met Rachel. Uh oh, she is already complicating things but don't worry. This is a Alice/Bella pairing.(: **

**Tell me what you think!(: **


	6. As the world turns

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter Six**

After the events of last night, I had gotten barely any sleep. I really like Alice, but I also really loved Rachel. And now I'm just supposed to pick between the two? It isn't fair. I don't even know Alice that well how can she just tell me I need to choose? Groaning, I crawled out of bed and walked to the window sitting on the edge. On the trees surrounding me, the leaves are just beginning to change colors, glowing as the sun peeks over the horizon. Birds were singing and the air was thick with pine.

"Couldn't sleep?" Someone asked almost causing me to almost fall out of the window, but instead she caught me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know what I was thinking last night, Bella. I realized that it isn't a choice of simply picking one or the other. Your going to need time. And I just want you to know that I will fight for you. I want you," My heart rate sped up and she smirked leaning into my ear," and I know you want me too." Her icy breath tickled my earlobe sending pleasant shivers down my body. She giggled because she knew damn well that she was right. I wanted her. But did I still want Rachel? Alice hugged me, placing a kiss on my forehead, and ran off into the woods. I needed to figure something out...

**XXXXXXXX**

"Bella." Billy greeted opening the door, "Jake isn't here kiddo."

"I'm here to see Rachel." I muremer. His mouth forms in a 'o' shape and he opens the door. I go straight to her door and walk in.

She was sleeping peacefully, but I didn't care.

"Get up." I commanded shaking her shoulder.

"Bella?" She asked grogily.

"Yes." I replied.

"What time is it?" She asked looking around the room, presumely for her phone.

"Seven."

Her eyes got wide. "Seven?" She shrieked. I smiled and laughed, but she glared.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

I didn't reply with words. Instead, I pressed my lips to hers. She instantly responded by wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me down on her. My hand went to her hair and her tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and soon our tongues were fighting over dominance. Eventually our need for air seperated us and we rested our foreheads against each other.

"Why do I feel like that was our last kiss, Bella?" She asked, hurt dripping in her words.

"Because I think it was..." I replied getting off her.

"No!" She yelled getting out of bed and grabbing me. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but please give me another chance babe."

"I can't Rachel. I don't want to worry about you leaving me again." I tried to keep myself from crying.

As I walked away from her, I heard the last few words she said.

"I'm going to fight for you. For us."

Once I made it in my truck, I felt somewhat relieved. Kissing Rachel made me realize that yes I still loved her and I probably always would. But I wasn't in love with her anymore. I could be happy with someone else. And I was hoping that someone could be Alice.

**XXXXXXXX**

I pulled into the driveway to find Alice on my porch. Her eyes were glassy and she wasn't smiling. Uh oh... I stepped out of the truck and slowly made my way to the porch. She stood up and looked into my eyes.

"You kissed her." It wasn't a question, but a mere statement. One that broke Alice's heart and I knew it.

"Ali.." I started looking for the way to explain this, "I was saying goodbye to what I had with her." She looked hopeful and kept listening. "You were right, I do want you. I hope you believe me."

She didn't answer me, so I walked to her wrapping my arms around her shoulder. Her scent hit me like a brick wall and I wanted more of it. It didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around my waist. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, it didn't matter to me. I loved the way it felt to be in her arms, to breath in her scent. It was never like this with Rachel and I knew by choosing Alice that I was making a right choice.

"Ahemm." Charlie coughed and I backed away from Alice.

Charlie looked between Alice and I then finally spoke.

"Well, Bells you gonna ask her in or stand out here all day." He asked.

"Well it is going to be a pretty day, so I think I might stand out here all day."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm going to the station probably won't be back til late. Bye Bells." He said kissing my cheek. "Bye umm..." He trailed off looking at Alice.

She smiled and said, "Alice."

"Ah, bye Alice."

"Bye Charlie." She called after him in her bell-like voice.

Then she turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"Hey," I said softly grabbing her hand. "what is it?" She inhaled deeply though she didn't have too.

"May I kiss you Bella?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear it. A cheesy grin took over my face as I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment.

Ever so gently, she caressed my cheek bringing her lips closer to mine then finally, her icy lips were on mine. My hands went to her hips holding her body next to me as we continued the kiss. Our lips were in magical rythem and it didn't even get too heated. She pulled away and looked at me. Her honey eyes had gotten darker and I smirked knowing exactly why.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, k? **

**A/N: Well.. Hope I didn't dissapoint anyone with this chapter. Don't forget to review :) **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to, **Villemo79, Buffy-Obssessed, **and anyone else who has reviewed my story. It means a lot. Thank you all. **


	7. Halloween Time

**A Leaf In a Storm**

**Chapter 7 **

"Well. Well. Isn't this a pretty sight?" Rachels voice asked. She must have followed me here. Oh shit.. I thought.

"Considering Bella just made out with me... How do I taste, bitch?" She asked smirking.

A low snarl escaped Alice and she stepped closer. "You better watch it you filthy mutt."

Wait.. Mutt? Just then, Rachel jumped into the air, her clothes bursting off, landing on all fours. Her fur was a whitish grey and I had to admit that she looked beautiful. I was stunned beyond belief at Rachel being a shifter. My head was swirling with so many questions. Questions I knew that shouldn't even matter but somehow, they did. A growl brought me out of my thoughts and just in time too. Rachel was lunging towards Alice. I made a swift decision and stepped in front of Alice. I could tell it took a lot of effort but Rachel stopped. She was inches away from me and none of us said anything for what seemed like forever. Finally I got my voice.

"Get out of here. NOW." She shook her head and I got aggrevated. Alice just stood there silently but she was tense.

"If you love me or ever loved me, you'll leave. And only come back if you can be responsible." She winced but slowly retreated and ran off into the forest.

"You should have let me rip her to shreds." Alice seethed putting her arm around my waist. I smiled from the touch and leaned into her.

"That would be a turn on." I mumbled winking at her and heading to my truck.

"Where you going?" She giggled, eyeing me curiously.

"I have to get some candy for tonight, its Halloween." I said waving my fingers in a supposed to be 'creepy' way. She laughed and came up next to me.

"Mind If I tag along?" She asked jutting her bottom lip out. She didn't even have to jut that bottom lip out. I was going to say yes no matter what.

**XXXXXXXX**

Once we got to the store, it was hard to tell Alice from an adult to a child. She was frantically hopping around insisting on putting tons of stuff in the shopping cart, saying that she would buy it all and we would decorate my house and hand out candy together. She buzzed up and down the aisles causing everyone we passed to take a second glance at her. Especially the guys. I didn't like the way when they took a second glance that it was either at her behind or her chest. But I couldn't say anything because she wasn't technically my girlfriend. We got to the costume aisle and Alice gave me a mischievous smile.

"Lets try on costumes." She yelped jumping up and down. I laughed at her enthuiasm and shook my head.

"No way. But you can." I replied smiling.

She pouted for a moment but eventually shrugged her shoulders, grabbing an armful of costumes and running into a dressing room. Deciding that we were going to be here for awhile, I pushed the shopping cart up to a nearby chair and sat waiting for Alice. It didn't take long and she stepped out in a police uniform. She stalked towards me and straddled my lap not minding one bit who was in the store with us.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you..." She mumbled taking my earlobe into her mouth, causing my core to tighten. I whimpered and she laughed running back into the dressing room.

"Evil little pixie," I grumbled. The door to the dressing room opened back up and out stepped Alice in a cowgirl outfit. She had on her jeans but with chaps on and a belt around her waist containing two toy guns. She had on a vest and a red handkerchiref around her neck. To top it off, she was also wearing a pink cowgirl hat. She walked towards me again but stopped in front of me this time.

"Howdy." She murmered in her best southern drawl which earned a chuckle from me.

"Hey there, cowgirl. You lost?" I played along.

"I think so." She said stepping closer to me. "Think you can help me out?"

"That just depends," Smiling I continued. "What do I get in return?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment then rested her hands on her hips. "I'll show you my guns." She said seductively, then winked running off again. I chuckled even louder. Being with Alice made everything better. I had almost forgotten what had happened just before we left to come here but now wasn't the time to ponder about Rachel. Tonight was going to be great and I was planning on putting all my focus solely on the beautiful girl in that dressing room putting only god knows what on. She stepped out again and at the sight of her I had to squeeze my legs together. I could hear as a shopping cart run into something more than likely because the person directing it, noticed the fine ass girl walking towards me in the sultry maids outfit. She once again straddled me but this time from where the dress was so short, her black lace underwear were seen by me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her not even caring that Mike Newton and his group of friends from school were watching. Her eyes darkened as I brought my hands back to myself slowly scraping them against her bare thighs. She whimpered and leaned into my neck, kissing my pulse point.

"Lets get out of here," She whispered trying to contain her hunger. Which hunger that might be, I had no idea. Not fully trusting my voice i just nodded my head and she took off back to the dressing room. I took deep breaths to recompose myself, then stood up. Alice came out of the dressing room, her eyes still dark but not like before. As we were walking to the counter, I could make out the hushed whispers. Stuff like 'Bella's gay?" "who knew?" "who's her girlfriend?" and more. Alice heard them too but she just got a smug grin on her face and intertwined our hands together. I smiled back at her, grateful for taking my hand. One thing was for certain, things at school on Monday would be quite interesting. The drive back to my house was silent, but not the awkward silence that I was used to sharing with people. Alice had scooted next to me in the truck, resting one hand on my thigh. I swerved a little and heard her giggle. I mentally cursed myself for letting her see the effect she had on me even with the simplest touch.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alice and I had put up the decorations out front and had candy ready to hand out for when the kids starting showing up. We were now just waiting in the kitchen making small talk. I jumped onto the counter fixing to eat a red starburst from the huge candy basket. I noticed her glancing at my lips and I wondered if she was wanting another kiss as bad I was. She initiated the first kiss now it was my turn. I bit my lip and made my decision.

"Come here," I informed her, motioning her with my finger. Her eyes glazed over for merely a second but the smirk on her lips told me she knew exactly what was fixing to happen.

I wrapped my arms securely around her neck as her slim arms encircled my waist. For a moment I considered backing out but looking into her honey colored eyes and inhaling the deep scent of strawberry vanilla, I realized that I couldn't simply back out. So I brought my face to hers and our lips connected. She lightly nibbled on my lip which got a moan out of me and she tightened her grip, putting my legs around her waist. Soon my tongue was tracing her lip asking for permission. She quickly complied, her mouth parting and our tongues swirled around each other. My hands found their way into her silky black hair but sadly my need for oxygen took over and I seperated from her. We sat there silently both breathing deeply. She started making intricate designs on the skin of my back causing a shudder to go through me. She smiled and moved her hair brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm ready to finish that conversation we were having in the car." I said.

"Oh yeah?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah.."

"Well before you say anything else... Hold on a second. Okay?" She asked. I was confused but answered with an okay.

She mumbled a be right back and left out the front door at vampire speed. It didn't take her long and she returned carrying what looked like a bouqet of flowers. She handed them to me and sure enough thats what they were. They had white edges with light purple on the inside and the very middle was purple.

"There anemones'," She said as I was still admiring the beautiful flowers. "And there is only eleven because I heard that was favorite number."

"You heard correct." I said looking at her. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me.

"I love that you got these, but why did you?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands in a shy like manner. I tilted her chin back up with my finger until she was looking into my eyes.

"I was kind of wondering... If maybe... You'd like to go out? Like as my girlfriend?" She asked. If she was still human she would be blushing a deep crimson.

"..." I started to answer when the door bell rang. I smiled and grabbed the candy basket.

"Come on." I murmered, "once again, we'll continue this later." She smiled and followed after me. We opened the door and three kids screamed 'trick or treat!' One was Buzz lightyear, one was Batman, and the other was Cinderella.

"Happy Halloween," Alice and I murmered together, handing the kids each some candy.

**A/N: Welp. There's another chapter, folks. Let me know what you all think. Yeah, its not Halloween yet but I figured you all would want the update now rather than later, right? **

**Also for anyone who caught on, Alice seen the kiss between Bella and Rachel in the last chapter, but it wasn't until I was writing this chapter that I decided to make Rachel a shifter so please just look over that little detail in the last chapter. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. **

**Hope you all are enjoying the fic still and have a great Halloween. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own its characters. **


	8. School?

**A Leaf In A Storm **

**Chapter 8 **

[Alice]

"Dang. Who knew handing out candy to little kids could actually wear someone out?" Bella asked bringing the rest of the candy to the kitchen.

"Well.. I knew it was going to wear you out." I replied winking.

"Not all of us are future seeing vampires." She retorted.

"Speaking of seeing the future, Charlie will be here in one minute and 23 seconds." I said smiling. She snorted and looked at the clock, in the hopes that maybe I'd be wrong. But soon enough, Charlie was right on time. I smirked at Bella as she glared at me causing me to giggle.

"Hey ladies, how was handing out candy?" Charlie asked.

"It was exhausting," I said using air quotes making fun of Bella, "but I actually have to get going."

"See ya." Charlie grumbled grabbing a beer and walking out of the kitchen. I turned my attention to the beautiful human in front of me. The pout on her lips didn't go unnoticed by me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. She buried her face into my neck and mumbled, "don't leave, please?"

I smilied at the fact that she didn't want me to leave. "I'll be back later silly." She blushed when I kissed her cheek and then I left to my car. I had to fill my family in on what was going on.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You and Bella bang yet?" Emmett asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"No." I grumbled. He knew I hated when he talked about woman like they were only good for sex. Though I knew he didn't mean to make it sound that way. Still it bothered me.

"Damn. What a shame." He said wagling his eyebrows. Rosalie chose to step in and smacked him in the arm, glaring. "Watch it or you won't be getting any either." She warned. He automatically shut up and I giggled at the cute couple.

"So whats going on? Did you do something?" Rosalie asked getting defensive for Bella. I couldn't believe that Bella even had Rosalie wrapped around her finger. She could make anyone love her.

"No. I didn't do anything. I'm giving her time for her 'human moments'," I replied shaking my head, "but I did almost fight a shifter today..." I drifted off.

"You did what?" Esme's voice echoed as she rushed down the stairs, Carisle, Edward, Jasper, Nerine, and Jacob all following after.

"Explain." Carlisle stated crossing his arms. I looked at my family members not knowing exactly what to say especially with Jacob being here.

I lowered my head in shame crossing my arms.. "Long story short, I want Bella. Rachel wants Bella." Carlisle sighed as did Esme. Emmett grinned like an idiot mumbling something about a girl fight. Rosalie shook her head. Nerine and Jasper just stood there not really wanting involvement. Edward looked to Jacob as did I. He tensed his jaw then breathed out deeply.

"She's stubborn. She always loved Bells but was too dumb and scared to fully commit so she left." Jacob was directing his words to me but everyone was listening. "Bella loved her back, I always thought they were going to get married someday." His words were breaking my already dead heart but I wanted to know what exactly I was up against. "Rachel left to New York, met a girl broke Bella's heart, cutting off all communication with her. Well besides a few phone calls. They were both devastated then your family showed up. With the help of Edward and I, Bells got over it for the most part. Now Rachel is back. She came back to make Bella her girlfriend again. She will put up a fight, Alice. Be ready." Jacob finished.

**XXXXXXXX**

[Bella]

After showering and cleaning up my room, I decided to lie down and wait for Alice to show up. I had planned to stay awake, but my eyes wouldn't stay open any longer.

Groaning I rolled over and looked at the glowing numbers on my alarm clock. 2:27 is what it read.

"Go back to sleep." The bell like voice I was used too whispered from across the room.

"Why are you over there?" I asked grumpily.

"I didn't want to wake you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Please come over here," I begged. I wanted to go back to sleep but I wanted my vampire to be with me when I did. It didn't take her long to climb in the bed next to me. I snuggled closer to her, draping my arm around her waist and putting my face in the crook of her neck. Gently I pressed my lips to her cold skin. She breathed in deeply and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore.

"Yes." I said full of certainty. I knew I had caught her off guard, but she knew what I was referring too. All night I had been changing my answer, to confuse her.

"Are you sure?" She asked her face glowing.

"Yes." I said again smiling. She chirped wrapping her arms around me holding me tight.

"You need your sleep girlfriend. We have school tomorrow." She murmured still smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't stop the butterflies that formed from her calling me girlfriend. This was really happening.. It took awhile for me to get sleepy again but with Alice humming, it eventually began to lull me to sleep.

"I could hold you in my arms forever.." She whispered as my eyes shut.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Good morning love, I went to my house to get ready. Be back to get you for school. Your beautiful, XOXO -Alice _

The note put a huge cheesy grin on my face. Alice was my girlfriend... I loved the thought. But I wasn't looking forward to school. It was certainly going to be interesting.

"What are you so giddy about?" Charlie asked I skipped around the kitchen fixing me some cereal.

"Mmm... I'm dating Alice.." I mumbled.

"She better treat you right and make you happy." He muttered in reply.

"So your okay with her?" I asked excitingly.

"Yes, Bells." I wrapped my arms around him when I heard a car horn. "Your happy, Im happy. You know that."

"Oh and thats your ride." He said turning his attention to a newspaper. "Thanks dad" I grabbed my bag, threw on my jacket and headed out. Alice was leaning against the car smirking. I ran into her arms kissing her fully on the mouth. Her scent wrapped around me as I held on tighter.

"Good morning." She whispered resting her forehead against mine.

"Morning." I replied biting my lip. She opened my door for me and we headed to school.

Forks High was particularly small. The whole school was expecting the new Cullen to show up today. But I'm pretty sure no one was expecting her to show up with me holding her hand. As we walked to the main building, all eyes were on us. I knew it was going to be like this but I wasn't worried about reputation or shit like that. Okay, that was a lie. I was worried. But I couldn't let it get to me. The people who actually cared about me wouldn't mind that I was happy. Thanks to Alice being super adorable, she got our perve consular to change her schedule and guess what? We have matching classes. I was pretty stoked.

My morning classes went by in a blur. Many people had hushed conversations about Alice and I. Thankfully, I couldn't understand what they were saying. At lunch, instead of going to sit with the rest of Alice's family, I wanted her to meet Angela and Ben.

"Bella!" Angie squealed once we got to her table. She threw her arms around me causing me Ben and Alice all to laugh.

"I thought you had died with your lack of communication skills!" She scolded.

"Sorry... I've been busy." I replied.

"Clearly." Ben stated winking at Alice. For some reason the gesture pissed me off extremely and I felt like smacking him across the face for winking at MY girlfriend. Luckily Alice chose to step in.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Bella's, girlfriend." She said offering her hand to Angela then to Ben.

"Nice to meet you. Im Angela, Bella's supposed to be best friend." She muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my apple. The rest of lunch was spent with Alice and Angela getting to know each other. Turns out the three of us had biology together next block. Angela and Ben said there goodbyes and we all walked to class together. The teacher gave us an assigned seat which wasn't that bad because I got sat next to Angela but Alice got seated next to Mike. Ugh. We had to do some lame book assignment with our partner.

"Sooo..." Angela began once we started working on our paper.

"So?" I asked.

"Did you hear that Rachel is back?" She mumbled looking at me.

I sighed and shook my head signaling that yes, I did indeed know she was back.

"Have you and her talked?" She asked. Angela knew everything. She was my best friend and was the shoulder I cried on when Rachel left me. I told her every detail. And I felt bad for not talking to her about everything going on in the past few days. She deserved to know.

"Yeah.. We talked. Kind of. It ended bad, though. I went over there and we kissed but it was more like a goodbye kiss." I trailed off. I knew Alice was listening but I was too afraid to meet her gaze.

"Does Alice know about Rachel?" She asked getting so focused on this topic.

"Yes, she does. They um already don't get along." I said.

"I'd say so. Well I liked Rachel at first, but she hurt you. Alice is here and she deserves a chance and I can tell by the way you look at her that your smitten." Angela replied. "You deserve the best, Bella. Whether in the end it be with Alice or Rachel or someone completely different. Your happiness is all that matters." Her words were touching and I knew she was right. I was happy with Alice, thats what mattered. Our eyes met from across the room and she smiled weakly. I smiled back and turned my focus back to Angela.

"Thank you. Your a great friend, ya know?" I asked.

"I know." She stated smiling.

**XXXXXXXX**

"I think today counted as an okay day." I said as Alice and I were on our way back to my house.

"I agree." She replied taking my hand in her own. She slowly brought it up to her mouth and placed gentle kisses on my knuckles. I smiled lovingly at my girlfriend and leaned against the head rest.

Oh how I was falling for her...

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Twilight or its characters. **

**A/N: Hello again. Now that you have read this chapter, press the button below and review. Pleaseee? (: **


	9. Darkness Remains

**A Leaf In A Storm**

**Chapter 9 **

[Bella]

The rest of the week had gone by rather quickly and uneventful, thankfully. As a matter of fact, it was already Friday afternoon. I heard a knock on the door and skipped too it, expecting Alice. She was coming over to help me cook dinner for Charlie, but instead I was greeted by Rachel.

"Umm... Hi, these," She motioned to flowers in her hand, "don't even begin to show you how sorry I am about my attitude and behavior but I figured this was a start." She finished looking down.

"Rachel... You tried to attack my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"I kno-... Wait, you two are official?" Her voice rasing as she said official.

"Yes. And I'm very happy with her." I stated.

She tensed her jaw then untensed it, taking a deep breath.

"I wish you two the best of luck." She said smiling sadly.

"Do you mean it?" I questioned.

She placed the flowers on the porch and met my eyes, "of course not." With that, she was taking off into the forest. I glanced at the beautiful lilies, my favorite... One last glance and I kicked them off the porch, slamming the door.

"Can I go after her now?" Alice asked, no sarcasm what so ever in her voice.

I pretended to ponder on it for a moment. "No, you may not. But, you can come and kiss me." Her features turned in a mischevious grin as she had me in the air spinning in the next second.

"Put me down!" I demanded trying to sound angry but totally failed. She ran me up the stairs and laid me on the bed smiling. I tugged on her shirt signaling that I wanted her on the bed with me. She towered over me and suddenly the playfullness was gone. Her fingers brushed some hair out of my face then cold lips met warm ones. My tongue found hers as we fought for dominance. Her teeth grazed my lower lip, earning a moan. One of my hands found her hair, pulling on the spiky locks as the other messed with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella.." She groaned against my lips, causing my core to tighten.

"I need to hunt.." She trailed off as I teld her tighter to me, not taking my lips off hers. Finally she broke free of my lips in which I pouted causing her to giggle.

"I'll be back quickly. Go cook." She murmured smiling, her eyes dark.

"Demanding?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Charlie is going to love this," Alice said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"About time you got back." I said leaning into her. She giggled. She took over for me and starting working on the garlic bread. We were making that and chicken alfredo. I was watching how graceful Alice was. No matter what she was doing, she made everything look so simple, and elegant. Alice's phone buzzed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Get that please?" She asked not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

Smiling at her, I went and got her phone. I opened the message, and read.

_hey baby(: lets get together this weekend for a little ya know? (; _

My breath hitched and I felt like my heart was going to drop into my stomach. Alice's arms were around my waist, in an instant.

"Bella, whats wrong?" She questioned her eyes serene.

I nodded to the phone and she quickly took it scanning over the message. She sighed in relief and giggled. I looked to her incredously.

"Look who its from." She murmured hiding a smirk. After I read the name, I felt so ashamed of myself. Why would I ever doubt Alice? Ugh, Mike Newton. Trying to get sex from my girlfriend? Yep, he's dead. She noticed the glare at I had at the phone and started giggling.

"Someone's jealous." She chirped smirking.

"I am not!" I huffed crossing my arms though I knew for a fact that I was jealous as hell.

"Bells, I'm home!" Charlie yelled coming in the door. "Mmm.. Whats that smell?" He asked coming into the kitchen.

"Chicken alfredo and garlic bread," Alice stated before I got the chance.

"It smells wonderful girls. I'll be down to eat after I take a shower." He said kissing my forehead and stomping off.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes?" I replied cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Do you want to have Thanksgiving at my house? You and Charlie?" She questioned.

I threw my arms around her neck, "of course!"

She didn't look as thrilled as I expected her to be.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just... The shifters and Billy and them are going to be there."

"How is that a problem?" I asked but as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew the answer. The shifters were coming. Rachel was a shifter.

"I don't care if she is coming. Your my girlfriend, Alice." I stated kissing her lips.

"True, but she was also your girlfriend. And I know you still care about her." She was right. I did still care about Rachel.. A lot. And nothing was going to change that.

"She was my first, Alice." Alice tensed in my arms but I needed to finish what I was saying. "I'm always going to care about her but I don't want to be with her. I want to be here. In your arms. With you." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back tonight, okay?" She asked.

I groaned, "leaving me again."

"Keep it up, and you won't get any kisses from me." She grinned wickedly.

"You don't mean that." I stated.

"Oh, I do." She whispered seductively in my ear then she was gone.

I was still in shock when Charlie made his way back downstairs.

"Where's Alice?" He asked fixing himself a plate of food.

"You okay Bells?"

"Um.. Yeah. Sorry, she had to go home. Dinner with the family." He nodded and started stuffing his face, as I fixed my plate.

"So.. Dad," I began. "I was thinking we should go the Cullen's for Thanksgiving this year."

"Eh, fine with me." He grumbled.

"Really?" I questioned skeptically.

"Yeah.. I mean Billy and Sue are going there too. So it will just be one huge dinner at the Cullen's and I won't have to feel bad about you cooking all the food and me not being able to help." He finished smugly. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks dad!" I called behind me as I ran upstairs to take a shower. I knew Alice was going to be in my room once I exited the shower. Since she wasn't kissing me, I was gonna play dirty. I had picked out the sexiest bra and underwear I had, which was this red lace. I then threw on a black tank top and walked into my room. As expected, she was lying on my bed, her eyes dark. I smirked knowing full well that my plan was working. I climbed into the bed propping my head up on Alice's chest.

"Your evil you know that?" She questioned and I chuckled against her.

"Kiss me?" I asked hopeful. Her bell like laugh rang through my room.

"Silly girl, of course." She murmured before pressing her cold lips against my warm ones.

"I could kiss you forever, Alice Cullen." She smiled against my lips and pulled me into her arms.

"I will let you kiss me forever, Bella Swan." This time I smiled. Forever... Big word but it sounded amazing.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. "Come on! Esme wants us there early." It was already Thanksgiving and I was fairly excited. I had been getting ready all morning. My hair fell in waves around my shoulder. I was wearing black leggings with a black and grey striped knee length dress. Angela had came over and did my hair for me as we caught each other up with everything that's been going on in our lives. I invited her to dinner but her and Ben were having dinner with his family. Once more glance in the mirror and I made my way downstairs.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie stated as he offered his hand.

"You look handsome yourself." I said to him which wasn't a lie. He had on a black button up and a pair of nice blue jeans. He had also just shaved. We headed to the car and was on our way. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open.

_Can't wait to see you love. -A&B _

I smiled at the message and didn't reply back becuase we were coming up to the all too familiar driveway. Charlie had just turned off the engine when Alice bounced down to us, looking graceful as ever. Her hair was perfectly spiky and she was also wearing black leggings, but she had on a strapless grey dress. We matched and I smiled at the thought.

"Lovebirds." Charlie grumbled walking off. Probably to find the rest of the men.

"You look stunning miss swan." Alice whispered into my ear.

"No, no. You look stunning."

She shook her head and giggled.

"Wait." I murmured.

"What?" She asked alarmed.

"You guys don't eat. Charlie is going to know something is up." I said in a panic. I hadn't thought about that til just now.

"Relax, babe." I relaxed at just hearing her call me babe. "We can eat, it will just come back up later.." She said finishing with a look of digust.

"Oh god... Ya'll didn't have to do this." I stated looking down.

She placed her finger underneath my chin and made me look into her eyes.

"We wanted to do this. Stop worrying and have a good time. No objections either, understand?"

I playfully glared at her but shook my head.

She lent up and kissed me. Slowly at first but then her arms found there way around my waist and she darted her tongue in my mouth. We pulled away and just as I was about to ask what that was about, I noticed that Rachel was standing in the doorway of the house watching us. She looked pained and turned away quickly.

I turned my attention back to Alice. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered looking down, ashamed of herself. "I just.. got jealous."

"Ali-baby," She looked at me and smiled sadly. "There is no reason for you to be jealous."

"Okay." She sighed putting her hands up in the air.

We made our way inside and I was enveloped in hugs. I hugged everyone until I was standing in front of Rachel. She looked nice. She had her hair up and was wearing a elegant red dress that clung to her body. She put her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist.

"You look breathtaking." She murmured into my ear. I dropped my arms and stepped out the embrace.

"Well." Esme said getting everyone's attention. "Were almost ready to serve the food. But we need another carton of milk. Anyone want to go to the store?' She asked.

"I'll go." Jake said grabbing his coat.

"I'm gonna go with you," I said smiling.

"Very well then." Esme said smiling at both of us.

"Hurry back." Alice whined hugging me. "It smells like wet dog." I chuckled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Be back in a jiffy." She rose an eyebrow but then just rolled her eyes.

**XXXXXXXX**

****We pulled up to a red light and Jake faced me.

"Haven't seen you around in awhile."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Its okay. I understand if you've been having mad sex." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Jake!" I groaned smacking his arm. He laughed as the light turned to green.

Everything then happened so fast. I looked out my window right as a car was crashing into my side. Glass shattered, screeching noises were heard. I could hear people on the sidewalk screaming. I was in something warm. It was circling my body. I knew what it was once the russet smell hit my nostrils. Blood... My blood. I could hear Jacob's voice over everyone around.

"Charlie! you have to come now!" He cried into the phone.

"Someone ran a light! They hit us. Bella is bleeding everywhere and won't open her eyes." He was screaming, but that wouldn't make my dad get here any faster.

"Hurry!" I could feel myself slipping into numbness but I hoped and prayed that if my dad couldn't show up.. That at least my pixie could come and save me.

I could no longer hear Jake. I could feel nothing. It was only darkness that remained...

**A/N: Oh man... Who doesn't like me right now? Well, I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this up. And I skipped a lot of time in this chapter but I hope that didn't upset you all. I will try to update again soon. Happy almost Thanksgiving everyone. Leave reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Twilight Saga. **


	10. Break me down

**A Leaf In A Storm**

**Chapter 10**

[Jacob]

The sun wasn't shining when my eyes opened. It hardly ever shined, but today there was a particular reason as to why it would not be making its appearance. The thought once again broke my heart. I stood from my bed dropping my head. I blame myself for the accident. How could I have been so careless? Anyone would argue that there was nothing I could have done. But those words were to only make me feel better. Unfortunely I don't think I will ever feel better again. I slowly made my way out of my room. My dad was in his wheelchair on the porch staring blankly into space. I put my head down again and walked into the kitchen. Rachel was there at the table. She was the image of something broken. I guess we all were. There probably wasn't a single person in Forks whose heart wasn't breaking of the terrible news...

In less than two hours, Bella Swan would be laid to rest.

**XXXXXXXX**

I stepped out the car walking into the cemetery gates. Edward was at my side in a moment. He couldn't cry but if he could, tears would be streaking his face.

"How's Alice?" I asked, my voice coming out unrecognized to myself.

"Utterly heartbroken." He said, his voice tensed and full of hurt. "Like everyone else here." He added.

"How does she look?" I whispered.

"Beautiful as always." Edward replied knowing exactly who I was talking about. Slowly a step at a time, the casket came into view. Staring down at the magnificently stunning creature, I couldn't help but wonder what death was like. Was she watching us at this exact moment? Was she in pain? Was she happy? All questions that were going to be left unanswered. There was a slight touch on my shoulder and I turned to see Charlie. His gruff beard hadn't been shaved, his hair was a mess. His face was pure red from the tears that had been escaping probably all day. I stepped back letting him have time with his daughter. I watched as each person went and said there goodbyes to Bella. Carisle and Esme made there way together both bowing there heads and laying a rose on the casket. Emmett and Rosalie were next, Rosalie touched Bella's hand showing to everyone here that she did love and care for the human but all too quick, the moment was over and she was making her way back to her family. Everyone could hear Emmett's last words, "goodbye Bella bear.." He said walking back. Jasper and Nerine were next, they both laid a flower down and muttered a final farewell. Rachel, my dear sister, walked up to the casket next. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks as she looked at the girl who once was hers. I knew it was killing my sister but I also knew she wouldn't mind willingly giving up on fighting for Bella if it meant she could come back to her. To all of us. The rest of Bella's family and friends followed suit as well. Each one piercing through my heart more and more. But the image that could bring the strongest man to his knees, were of the little pixie making her way to her mate. She would have crying. No, she would have been blubbering if it were possible. It felt that the earth stood more silent and more still with each step the small vampire took. You could practically hear her heart shattering as she bent forward to kiss the girl that she would now have to live without. "Isabella Marie Swan, I will always love you..." The words were laced with anguish and sorrow, bringing new tears to my eyes. Alice hesitantly turned back around and the rest of the ceremony took place. Almost everyone had gotten in there vehicles and drove off. The Cullen's and myself were the only people remaining. Snow started falling lazily around us, as we all stood there. Alice walked to where the dirt mound in the ground and a mournful, pensive cry left her lips as she fell to her knees hitting the ground with a thud.

"No!" She yelled, the melancholy strong enough to knock someone down. I squeezed my eyes and reopened them, hoping that the scene before me would just dissapear. That it would evaporate and never be seen again. But sadly... The scene was still there. Rachel walked behind Alice shocking us all.

"Come on..." She muttered, pulling on Alice's shoulder.

"I hate you." Alice said standing to face my sister.

"Why?" Rachel asked defensively.

"Because you had the chance to love her. You had the chance to make her your world and you fucking hurt her. I won't ever get to do that! Love her! Make her my world" Alice screamed. She clenched her tiny hands into fist then punched straight through a headstone. I never knew Alice to get angry but she was truly terrifying.

"Are you kidding me? Bella loved you with everything she had! Even in this amount of time! She never looked at me with as much love and devotion as she had in her eyes when she looked at you, Alice!" Rachel screamed back. No one intervened. We just stood there motionless as the two girls whom loved Bella with all there hearts, fought with one another. They finally resulted in just taking deep breaths and refusing to look at one another.

"Jacob," The familiar velvety voice of my boyfriend said. I turned to him but he was staring at his sister as snow was starting to cover the top of her head.

"Jacob." I looked to everyone, there was no way anyone was saying my name.

"Jacob!" This time there was a shove and I looked up to see Edward.

"Wha-?" I paused as I noticed where I was. There were bright lights and beeps being heard everywhere. I was no longer in the cemetery.

It was all just a dream... I smiled in relief but the blood on my shirt brought me back to reality. Bella dying may have been a dream, but the accident wasn't.

"Bella?" I questioned my voice coming out in a panic. Edward smiled weakly.

"She is waking up, but she is still in very bad condition." He stated meekly.

'She's okay?" I shouted causing several heads to turn and look at me.

"Are you okay, love?" Eddie whispered looking worried.

"Yeah... Just bad dream. Actually bad doesn't even begin to cover it." He didn't say anything for a moment and I just knew he was reading my mind, seeing all the terrible things in my dream.

"That was dreadful to see." He stated after a moment.

**XXXXXXXX**

****[Bella]

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeeep._

Ugh. Someone please turn off the insistent beeping, I thought.

"Bella?" The voice took me by surprise. It was ravishing. Angelic almost. Yes, a voice like that had to belong to an angel.

"Bella?" The voice asked again. Why was an angel talking to me? And why did I seem to recognize this voice?

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" I knew the voice. I knew who it belonged too. I knew who the person was that then applied there icy lips to mine.

_..Beep._

__Dear heartrate... Meet Alice.

**A/N: Sooo good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? /: Leave feedback pleaseeee.**


	11. Hospital

**A Leaf In A Storm**

**Chapter 11 **

[Bella]

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the bright light overhead. It took me a few times of opening and shutting my eyes before I adjusted to the light.

"About time you wake up. You were starting to scare me." My dad's gruff voice sounded through the room. You could tell he had been crying by the red marks across his face. "I called your mom but you know her... Too busy. Anyway, I have to go fill out some paperwork. Be back quickly Bells." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. Before the door could close, Carlisle walked in with his clipboard.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked studying me carefully.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, my voice coming out raspy and barely audible, but I know he heard me.

"She had to leave so Charlie could be with you first. She may come back in after were done." He smiled kindly and I nodded my head.

"Now, how do you feel?" He questioned.

"Like I got hit by a car. I really want to get out of this place though." My voice wasn't improving any.

"I'm sorry, but were keeping you here again to keep an eye on you. Your injuries were pretty bad."

"How bad? I don't feel much pain." It was true. I wasn't in that much pain. Matter of fact, I wasn't hurting that much at all. I just wanted Alice.

"That's because of the morphine. You have two broken ribs, you punctured your spleen, fractured your ankle and have seven stitches on your shoulder. We also had to dislodge many shards of glass out of your skin." My eyes were big as saucers once he finished talking. I looked down at my foot to see a cast. Damn it.

"Wow.." I didn't need to ask if Jake was okay. I knew he was. My dad came back in.

"Bells, there making me leave because its pass visiting hours, but I promise I'll be to get you tomorrow." He looked so concern and I felt bad for putting him ttrough this. But really.. I didn't put him through this. Some idiot did.

"The other guy?" I asked. My dad tensed his jaw at either the mention of the other guy or because the way I sounded. Maybe both.

"In prison." He said and then walked next to me to kiss my forehead.

"Bye doctor." He muttered walking out the room.

"Get some rest Bella." Carlisle murmured.

"But I want Alice." I whined.

He chuckled and shook his head. "She'll be in here in a bit."

Once I heard the silent click of the door, I looked at myself. There were scrapes and scrathes covering my body. I was going to continue examining myself but I was actually pretty sleepy. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XXXXXXXX**

I knew it the moment that my pixie was in the room with me. My eyes opened and the room was dark besides the lights on the machine next to bed. There was a feather light kiss on my head and I turned to meet the butter gold eyes of Alice.

"Lay with me?" My raspy voice asked. Her face was masked with sorrow but she was being very careful not to hurt me as she climbed onto the bed with me.

"I should not have let you go with him.."She whispered after a moment. I shifted my body to where I was looking directly into her eyes.

"No one could have stopped this, Alice. Don't even try to blame yourself." I stated sternly. Well as sternly as I could in my given condition. She just simply nodded her head.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked quietly.

"I would love that." I said smiling. Our lips met and I expected our kiss to last longer but she pulled away. A tiny smirk playing in her lips.

"If your heart rate is going to sky rocket out of your chest every time I kiss you, the night nurses are going to call Carlisle." Thats why the beeping increased! I smiled and just snuggled into her.

"Ali?" I questioned sleepily.

"Yes, Bella?" She answered immediately.

"Will I be healed and out of this cast by Christmas?" I asked sadly.

"Yes. You'll be out of it in three weeks, two days." She replied with a laugh.

"Speaking of Christmas, what do you want?" Her melodic voice asked.

"Mmm... You." I murmuered kissing her her cheek.

"You already have me, silly."

"Then I want nothing." I replied smiling.

"Im getting you something whether you like it or not." She said touching the top of my nose.

"Your no fair." I say pouting.

"All is fair in love in war."

"Were not in war. Just in love." She grinned widely and didn't respond with words, but with her lips instead.

"I do love you Bella and I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." She said, her hold on me tightening but not enough to hurt me.

"I love you as well and Im going anywhere." I replied placing kisses on her neck. She let out a light moan and then moved my face from her neck.

"Go to sleep." I went to argue but she stopped me. "I love you Isabella. And if you won't sleep, Im going to have to leave." I pouted but laid my head down on her chest. The rise and fall of her breathing eventually mad me get tired.

"I love you too..." I whispered before I fell asleep in my angels arms.

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who I upset in the last chapter. Hopefully you will forgive me. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter!**


	12. Confess your love

**A Leaf In a Storm **

**Chapter 12 **

[Bella]

The following week had felt like hell. I had been in the hospital every day and each day my pain meds decreased. To my pleasure, Carlisle finally decided I could be released, but I had to be watched at home. Luckily, Alice had volunteered to look after me while Charlie worked. He trusted her and knew that she would make sure I stayed safe; so he agreed. Charlie had went to get the car and turn in my paper work, as I finished gathering my things. There was a slight knock on the door and I turned to see who my visitor was.

"Bella.." Rachel murmured. I stared at the woman before me. Staring at her, so many memories came rushing back. I did love Rachel. A part of me would always love her. She had been my first true love and no one will ever change that. I wasn't having second thoughts about my relationship with Alice though. I sat on the bed and motioned for Rachel to sit in front of me. She did so without any arguement.

"Accepting you and Alice will be quite difficult. But as long as I have you in my life, I will try my hardest to make it work. I told you I would fight for you, but fighting for you will just seperate us... I love you Isabella Swan. I had my chance to make it work and I ruined it. I hate it but I've decided that it is time for me to be the bigger person. I want you to know that I will never fully give up on the tiniest shred of hope that someday we may end up together. However, I will stop trying to make you love me.." Rachel's voice cracked at the end as a tear slipped down her face. Gently I got off the bed and made my way over to her. I wiped away the tear and forced her eyes to meet mine.

"I do love you. Don't ever think I don't. I haven't been too fond of how you have been acting recently though. That's not you Rachel. This girl pouring her heart out to me and willing to put her own happiness aside for me, that's the you I love. I would like for you to apologize to Alice as well. She treats me amazingly... I'm not meaning to rub it in your face, but I really don't want to lose her. I want you and I to restart and be able to maintain a friendship, but I'd rather my girlfriend not think you were trying to steal me away all the time, Rach." Our eyes met and she nodded her head.

"I already apologized to her, Bella. I went to her first and told her how sorry I was. Almost losing you made me truly realize that I want you as at least a friend in my life. Alice did forgive me. She said you and I could have a friendship if it was what you wanted. That all she wanted was you to be happy." I couldn't help but smile. Alice really was a perfect girlfriend. Just then Charlie chose to enter the room. Rachel said her goodbyes and exited.

"Hey Bells.." My dad grumbled once we were in the cruiser and on our way home.

"Yeah, dad?" I replied curiously to his unusual tone.

"I just... I want to say sorry.." He trailed off fiddling with the steering wheel.

"Sorry for what?" I mumbled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong dad?"

"I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you. You've just been growing up so fast and I don't really know how to show my feelings.. I've never been good at it. I want to start with Alice... She's a great gal and I can tell she loves you. I just don't want you hurt. I know when I found out about you and her, I didn't show much emotion but I really am happy for you babygirl.." My eyes were watering with my dad's speech but instead of interupting I let him continue. "When Jacob called me and told me you were in the accident, I felt like my world had completely went dark.. I deal with accidents every day but no amout of training would ever prepare me for the day that I seen my own daughter lying lifeless on the ground.." Tears were steadily streaming down his face and one of his hands was gripping mine as the other was still controlling our driving. "Since the day you were born, you have been my everything. I don't know what I would do without you Bells..I love you more than anything"

"Oh dad," I sighed out crying myself. "I love you too. And I'm so honored to call you my father. You really are the greatest. I know how you are about showing emotion and it's okay. I understand.." By this time we were at the house and he pulled me into his arms, watching my broken arm of course.

"Don't think I'm going to start being so sentimental all the time." He grumbled kissing my forehead.

I laughed into his shoulder and smiled. "Alright, dad."

We eventually got everything settled into my room and Charlie went downstairs to watch a game, leaving me upstairs to lay down and get some rest. I changed into a baggy t-shirt and climbed into bed waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to show up. There was a knock at my window and I looked expectantly to see Alice, but strangely Rosalie was at my window. A smile grew on my face though. It had been awhile since I'd actually spent some quality time with the blonde. I motioned for her to come in and moments later she was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Sorry I'm not the vampire you were expecting but on the contarary, I am better looking." Rosalie mumbled causing me to laugh.

"I've missed you, even though your a bitch." She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, but I've missed you too." She flashed me one of those rare Rosalie smiles and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"You know.. I have come to think of you as family Bella. But Alice is also my family and if you hurt her, there will be problems." Rosalie warned taking on the protective big sister role.

"Rose.. You honestly have nothing to worry about. I've fallen head over heels for your sister. It scares me actually. I've only felt this way once and it ended in heartbreak.. It may seem super soon. But I love Alice. With all my heart." I stated confidently.

"Speaking of the devil, I can hear her running here so i'll leave you now." Rosalie said standing. She flashed me another smile and then she dashed out my window. I waited and waited for Alice to come in but instead Charlie walked into my room.

"Just wanted to say night Bells. Alice should be here in the morning to look after you but if you end up needing anything, then just call."

"Okay, night. Sweet dreams." After I heard his door shut then finally my pixie made her appearance. Her slim arms found their way around my waist and she placed a kiss on my neck. The icy contact felt amazing and caused a shiver down my spine.

"How are you feeling, love? I've missed you." She whispered into my ear. I cuddled into her arms and sighed.

"I feel better now and I've missed you too. Where have you been all day?" I questioned intertwining our hands.

"I knew there were a few people wanting some bonding time with you so I went ahead and went hunting with Nerine and Japser. " She murmured.

"Well I may seem clingy after saying this, but I hate going that long without seeing you.." I trailed off knowing I sounded silly. She laughed that melodic laugh I loved so much and shook her head.

"You're not clingy. I hate going without seeing you as well. It drives me crazy." I loved hearing that coming from my girlfriend. I started to reply, but instead I yawned signifying that it was time for me to get some sleep. Alice giggled and actually slid under the covers with me. She pulled me into her and her hand froze when she came in contact with my bare thigh. I could feel her breath hitch and I giggled.

"Do I need to put some shorts on?" I asked.

I could feel her spiky hair run across my back as she should her head. She gently caressed my hip and then pulled my shirt down as long as it'd go. Then she found my hand and brought our fingers together.

"Ali?" I questioned sleepily.

"Yes babe?" She asked concerned because she had no idea what I was about to say. I had first planned on saying goodnight but suddenly I changed my mind and said what my heart felt.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you.."

**About time I get another chapter up! I know it's been forever. Hope you enjoy it though. I'll update when I can. Thank you to all that have stayed with this story. **


	13. Winter Wonderland

**A Leaf In a Storm **

**Chapter 13**

[Bella]

"Ali?" I questioned sleepily.

"Yes babe?" She asked concerned because she had no idea what I was about to say. I had first planned on saying goodnight but suddenly I changed my mind and said what my heart felt.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you..."

I turned my body to where I was facing her so I could witness her reaction. Her eyes were glassy and she looked as if she would be crying if she could. I automatically regretted saying the words.

"Alice… I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to upset you…" I mumbled sadly.

Just then her cold hands were on my face forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Isabella Swan, I've waited ages to hear those words and know that they truly mean something. I'm not upset. Not one bit. I'm ecstatic. Overjoyed really. I am in love with you as well. I have been since the day I laid my eyes on you. I will spend everyday making you happy. I love you with all my heart." She finished in her beautiful melodic voice. It was I who had tears in their eyes, now. I couldn't believe that I had such an incredible girlfriend. I knew in that moment, that I never wanted to live without Alice Cullen. My lips found hers, but as always, she stopped me before things got too heated.

"You need your sleep, love." She whispered, her cold breath washing over my face.

I sighed in content and put my arms around her, snuggling in the crook of her neck. Life couldn't be better.

**XXXXXXXX**

When I awoke the next morning, Alice was nowhere in sight but it didn't take me long to notice the note on my bed.

_Good morning love. There is breakfast in the microwave when you're ready to eat. I had to hunt quickly. Oh and look outside. (: _

_Love Alice._

With a smile on my face I made my way over to the window. Snow was all around, making it look like a winter wonderland out. Though I wasn't a fan of the cold, there was just something I loved about snow. It was in a way magical. There had to have been at least already six inches covering the ground, and it was still coming down steadily. I took one last glance, and then made my way downstairs. As the note said, I found my breakfast in the microwave. A plate with French toast, eggs, and bacon; my favorite. In the middle of stuffing my face, the front door opened and in stepped my dazzling pixie. She had gone home and changed and she was now wearing blue skinny jeans and a very cute black long sleeve top. She got closer to me and I could see the fresh snow flakes melting in her dark spikes.

"How's breakfast?" She asked kissing my forehead and taking a seat next to me.

"It's pretty delicious. Thank you for cooking it for me." I replied putting another bite of bacon in my mouth.

She giggled and shook her head, "you should know that thanks are not necessary."

"And YOU should know that I'm stubborn and will say it anyways."

"Hmm… You are pretty stubborn." She murmured smiling. I leaned over and captured her icy lips.

"You love me though." I whispered against them.

"That is very true." She said and then pulled away leaving me pouting.

"You need to get dressed." She chirped.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I asked still pouting.

"Because it is snowing like crazy and the family wants us to come over and play in it." Her excitement was quickly making my pout vanish. "But we will only go, if you want too…" She trailed off.

"I would love to go babe, but I don't know how much I can do with this here," I pointed to the cast on my leg.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'll make sure nothing happens. From now till forever, I'll protect you." She stated adamantly, her honey eyes staring right at mine. The words caused my heart to beat fast and I knew she was completely serious. She walked over to me and wrapped me up in her arms.

"Do you need help getting ready?" Her melodic voice asked.

"Mm… No, I think I've got it," I replied standing. "Wait for me?"

"Always." She murmured, kissing me.

Once upstairs, I didn't really feel like getting fancy, and honestly I didn't have a reason too. I just threw on some black jeans and a blue plaid button up. It was difficult getting the pants on and I almost had to call for my vampire, but I finally managed to get them on.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked when I reached her.

I put my arms around her neck, and smiled. "Yes. But please don't let me slip and fall."

She giggled that amazing laugh that I was so accustomed too than unexpectedly picked me up in her arms, carrying me out to her porch bridal style.

"You can't fall, if I don't give you a chance too." She replied still giggling, and slipping me into the car.

The whole way to the Cullen's, I kept fantasizing over how beautiful the scenery was. The snow was mystical and still falling everywhere. Their was children out on almost every street having fun in their own little world. It was almost as if there were no more worries. Like everything was perfect. I knew in my heart that my little slice of perfection wouldn't last forever, so I would cherish it while it did last.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Alice questioned, grabbing my hand. I brought it to my lips and gently kissed each knuckle.

"You're perfect for me, Alice Cullen." I stated. She squeezed my hand tight and put the car into park.

"You're the missing piece of the puzzle that I've been trying to solve for many years, Miss Swan." The way she worded things, was amazing. She knew exactly what to say to make my heart sky rocket. I was about to speak when out of nowhere, a snowball crashed into the window, causing me to jump. I followed where the snowball came from, to see Emmett's big bear sized figure hunched over laughing. Alice mumbled something under her breath and came around to get me out of the car. Once again, she picked me up bridal style and was carrying me in. Before I knew it, another snowball came and hit Alice directly in the back.

"Go after him!" I encouraged. "I'll be fine to walk to the porch."

Her eyes glassed over and she was abruptly still, more than likely looking to see if I'd fall.

"I'll be back shortly." She murmured, kissing me hard on the lips. Than she went after Emmett, causing me to laugh. I was watching the two blurs run across the yard when Edward showed up next to me.

"How's my favorite human been holding up?" His velvety voice asked.

"Been pretty good. Haven't been in much pain, but I think that's just because you're sister does an amazing job at distracting me." I replied laughing.

He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have made it, Bella…" He whispered, his voice turning serious. I sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

"I know… But I did make it and that's what matters."

"Yes, it is. Oh and just because you and Alice are official, doesn't mean you completely ditch me. I am quite dazzling if I say so myself." He said, making me laugh.

"You, dazzling? I don't think so." I replied, winking.

He feigned hurt and held his hand to his chest, gasping. "That… Really… Hurts…"

"You're so gay." I said sarcastically throwing some snow at him.

He grabbed a hand full and threw back at me, "like you have room to talk!"

"Oh, It's on!" I yelled throwing another snowball at him. Rosalie walked out of the house with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

"You all act like big children!" She screamed, but smiled letting us know she was just messing around. It didn't take long before Nerine and Jasper found their way outside as well. They got involved in the snowball fight between Alice and Emmett, and shortly after Edward followed suite. I made my way to the porch and sat next to the blonde ice queen.

"Why don't you like playing in the snow?" I asked her curiously.

"It's not that I don't like playing in the snow. I just don't like having snowball fights." She replied.

"Do you like making snowmen?"

She looked over at me eyebrow arched. "Is that your way of asking if I want to make a snowman?"

"No… Maybe… Yes." She laughed at my rambling and then stood up offering me her hand. It started out as just Rosalie and I working on making the snowballs for the body. But soon, we all got together and worked. Nerine and Jasper worked on getting the top ball, Edward, Alice and I, worked on the middle ball, and Rose and Emmett worked on the last one. Well they worked. I just stood around them because with a cast on my leg, it was kind of hard to do much else.

"Well who forgot to invite me to the party?" I familiar husky voice asked and I turned to see Jacob. Edward made his way to Jacob, kissing him on the lips.

"Ewww, gay boys kissing." I murmured jokingly causing everyone to laugh. Jake ruffled my hair and kissed my head.

"It's good to see you, Bells. I'm just sorry about all this…" He trailed off motioning to the cast and remaining scrapes and bruises that I had.

"It's not your fault, Jake. Come on; let's finish this so we can get inside. I'm freezing." In an instant Alice was at my side.

"I should have known you would have been too cold. I didn't think about it." She mumbled worried.

I captured her lips with my own and her arms went around my waist. "I'm okay. I'm not too cold. I can finish up and then we'll go in. Okay?" I questioned, making sure she knew I was being serene.

"Okay." She said, and then captured my lips again.

"Ewww, gay girls kissing." Edward stated mocking my earlier statement. We kept working till we got the whole body of the snowman together, which ended up being about five feet tall. Jasper went inside and came out with a scarf, hat, and some buttons. They let me put all the stuff on him and then we all stood back and took a look at our masterpiece.

"What's his name, going to be?" Jacob questioned looking around at everyone.

"It was your idea to make him, you name him Bella." Emmett said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"…Let's name him Allan." I said.

Nerine laughed and smiled, "Allan it is!"

"Come on beautiful, let's get you inside." Alice whispered, tightening her hold on me. Esme greeted me at the door with a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go Bella, I'm sure you could use this." She stated sweetly, handing me the cup.

"Thank you didn't you come out there with us?" I questioned.

"I'm not big for playing out in the snow anymore." She said. "But I'm glad you all had fun."

Alice led me into the living room where she and I laid on the couch together cuddled up. Jacob and Edward were in the love seat. Jasper and Nerine were standing near the window; Emmett and Rose were lying on the other couch. We were all sitting around talking; having an amazing time, when Alice suddenly sat upright and her face went completely blank.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer but instead she stood from the couch and started pacing. I looked to the others in the room and they were all rigid and making me worry.

Alice then turned to me, her face full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't expect this to happen…"

Looks like my little slice of perfection ended sooner than expected…

**A/N: Oooohh, a cliffhanger. Don't be too mad guys. (: I'll try to have another update shortly! Please leave your thoughts. I love getting feedback! Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing the story. I'm trying my hardest not to disappoint anyone. I know I've made mistakes on this story, but I really am trying on this. Please bear with me. Thank you again. **

**Disclaimer; The only character I own, is Nerine. **


	14. Track Me Down

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is EXACTLY the way it is in the book, but with my own little twist to it. I'm sorry if you all don't like that, but it just helped with putting this chapter together. As always, thank you all who are reading my story. Leave me your thoughts! **

**A Leaf In a Storm **

**Chapter 14 **

[Alice]

I had to think quickly. The three vampires from the woods were approaching faster and faster. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to make a decision on what I wanted to do. It was too late to take Bella and leave with her. Esme had called Carlisle and it wouldn't take him too long to arrive. Finally, I stopped pacing and faced the girl I was irrevocably in love with.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't expect this to happen…" I'm sure my face was full of sorrow and looking into her eyes, only made me feel worse. She was scared. She was scared and honestly, I was too. I found my way to her and wrapped her up in my arms, rushing her up the stairs. "Jacob, go out the front. Now." I demanded. Once in my room, I gently placed her on my bed.

"Ali, what's going on?!" She demanded, seemingly aggravated with my behavior.

Shortening it as little as possible I explained, "there are unknown vampires approaching the house. I can hear them and I don't know why their coming. But for your safety, I need you to stay up here. And please be quiet. I have to get back downstairs before they arrive. I love you, Bella. I'll be back." Her brown eyes were pleading me to stay with her, but I just couldn't. I had to go see who our visitors were and hope that everything turns out just fine. I kissed Bella hard on her lips, and then found my way downstairs to stand with my family. She would stay quiet and safe. I hoped… We all gathered around the back door, staring at the edge of the woods as snow was still falling lazily around.

They emerged one by one, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark haired man. The third was a woman; from the distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red. They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward the house. As they approached, I knew instantly they weren't like us. They craved on humans and I hoped with everything in me that they couldn't pick up on Bella's scent, but I knew they could. It lingered everywhere and that was probably what attracted their attention in the first place. They dressed in frayed clothes and were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting uncontrollably between everyone, her chaotic hair quivering in the breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered behind them, slighter than the leader, his brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, seemed the most vigilant. Just as I suspected, their eyes weren't gold or black, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. The dark haired man, still smiling, stepped towards us.

"We were in the woods and thought we heard people. I didn't expect more of our kind." he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Esme. This is my family, Edward and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Nerine and Jasper. My husband Carlisle will be arriving any moment." Esme pointed out.

"Do you maybe want to play a game of ball?" Laurent asked sociably.

Esme matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up outside. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area for long?" Esme was being smart. She was being friendly, but also working to get us information.

"Were headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided to into a casual conversation; Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired. About this time Carlisle showed up offering his hand getting familiarized with our visitors.

"To answer your question, we keep to the Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion, but this is our permanent settlement. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly and I couldn't help but get anxious.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice. "Oh, do you mind if we come in, we've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in awhile." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"I don't mind and please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

We all casually walked into the living room, as Laurent nodded. "Of course. We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle began to reply. A door creaking upstairs was heard, I stiffened, and all too soon, the familiar scent of my mate entered my nose. The second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing the stairs leading to the delicious scent, his nostrils flaring. A swift rigidity fell on them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. I bared my teeth, and crouched in defense, a feral snarl ripping from my throat.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor I relaxed our aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and I shifted in response.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards James. Laurent seemed to catch Bella's scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"Oh... So you brought a snack?" He asked his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

I snarled even more ferociously, harshly, my lip curling high above my glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's _human_." Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Rosalie was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, her eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left the stairs, his nostrils still wide. I still continued to stay tensed like a lion blocking James's way.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing - trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

His eyes flickered toward me and back to Carlisle. "We will not harm the human girl and we won't hunt in your range."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "You may clean up, but some of us will be leaving." Without hearing the rest, I found my way upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean for the door to open." Bella started apologizing over and over.

"Let's go, Bella." My voice was low and bleak. She just nodded her head and followed after me. I got her out to Rose's BMW without as much as a glance in the others direction. Rosalie and Edward met us at the car and I hopped in the driver's seat, speeding off. Edward was murmuring things that were only upsetting me more and more and I was glad Bella couldn't make out the words he was saying. We hit the main road, and I increased our speed, heading away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" Bella questioned. No one answered. No one even looked at her.

"Dammit, Alice! Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"Relax, Bella. I'm just taking you to a hotel tonight. To get you away from James." I stated staring straight ahead.

"What's the big deal?" She asked.

"He's a tracker," I seethed through gritted teeth.

"A tracker? Alice, aren't all vampires trackers?!" She didn't understand and I was trying my hardest not to lash out at her just because I was so afraid that something was going to happen to her. Luckily Edward stepped in and did some explaining.

"Listen to me, Bella... I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants you. He won't begin the hunt tonight and doesn't know when he will, but he does want you." Bella gasped and turned her eyes toward me.

"Take me back. NOW!" She yelled. I shook my head and gripped the staring wheel.

"My scent will lead him to Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Tears were beginning to fall from her chocolate brown eyes and I pulled the car over to the side of the road stopping us. Rosalie and Edward didn't say a word; they just sat silently in the backseat letting me gather my thoughts. The only sound was the breeze outside and the quiet sobs coming from Bella.

"Edward, call Jacob please. Have him and some shifters stay at Bella's watching over Charlie. Rose, please call Charlie and tell him a convincing lie for the reason as to why his daughter won't be coming home tonight." The two both pulled out there phones and started doing as asked. I took my cold hand and intertwined with Bella's warm one. Her sobs slowly subsided until they came to a complete stop. My golden orbs turned to be confronted with hers.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, Bella. I will do anything and everything to make sure of it." With that, I started the car back up and continued on my way to Seattle.

It didn't take us all that long to settle into a hotel room. After some arguing, I talked Bella into jumping into the shower, to maybe relief some stress.

"Jacob, Rachel, Paul, and Seth are all running perimeter around Charlie's." Edward mumbled sitting on the couch.

"Thank you, Edward." He smiled in return, but it didn't last long.

"What are we going to do about James?" Rosalie asked venom in her voice. It still astounded me of how protective she became over Bella, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"They are leaving Forks tonight, but I don't know where their headed. They don't even know. I just didn't want Bella still in Forks, afraid it would be too tempting and risky. However, we will have to be on alert for when he shows up in the future. I will be keeping an eye on his decisions and once he chooses to return, we will have no other choice but to eliminate him." They nodded their heads in agreement, both understanding that we would kill him if he tried hurting the human that we were all so crazy for. The water shut off in the bathroom and I could hear as my clumsy human slipped and almost fell. I growled under my breath and shook my head. Rosalie smiled and stood, saying her goodbyes to go to her room. Edward shortly followed suit and I climbed onto the bed, waiting for Bella to join me. The door to the bathroom opened up revealing Bella, wearing some clothes Rose ran out and got her real quick. It was just some sweat pants and a tee shirt, but she still was the most beautiful creature in the world. With her cast and all. She slowly found her way into my arms and snuggled up to me as close as she could get.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't quiet today…" She trailed off, her lips moving against my neck.

"It's okay, love. Everything will turn out okay." I murmured not sure who I was trying to convince more.

"I love you, Alice." She stated before capturing my lips.

"I love you, Isabella."


	15. Mixed Emotions

**A Leaf In a Storm **

**Chapter 15 **

[Bella]

A month had passed, time appearing to fly by. I found myself falling for Alice more and more each day. James hadn't made any decisions and I was honestly letting him fade from my mind, one second at a time. Time is a peculiar item though. Normally you either want it to slow down or speed up. Depending on the situation at hand.

I faced Alice, my brown orbs settling on her mouth which were pulled up in a corner on one side, presenting that adorable smirk of hers. Popping a chip in my mouth, I didn't break my focus watching her throw her head back and laugh that bell like giggle of hers at something Jessica had said. Lunch was going well with the Cullen's and all of my friends sitting around mingling. The winter ball was coming up and no one could keep their mouths quiet about it. Dancing has never been my specialty, but seeing my girlfriend's face light up at the mere mention of the ball, my decision was made. I would learn to love to dance, just to make my pixie happy. The bell rang and all across the cafeteria you could hear the disgruntled sounds of teens as they scraped their chairs against the gray granite floor, standing to dump the remnants of their trays. As I placed my tray on the counter, a cold hand entwined with my free warm one and I smiled at the touch turning my attention to Alice.

"You okay?" She questioned searching my face.

"I'm fine." I replied cocking my head to the side then proceeding to lean forward and place a kiss on her cheek. I felt her face contort into a smile from the kiss.

She was quiet as we began our way to class, making me wonder what was going through her head. She stopped me right before we reached the classroom door. I could hear my fellow students laughing and murmuring beyond the door. Alice grabbed both of my hands, facing me.

"We don't have to go to the winter ball," She stated simply, sadness filling her eyes. My heart hurt at the sight and I shook my head.

"Were going. I love you and were going because it will make you happy." I replied, my eyes never leaving hers.

"You're perfect!" She chirped, planting an icy kiss to my lips. My arms found her petite waist and her stone cold body was soon pressed against mine.

"Ahem." Someone coughed and I looked up sheepishly at my teacher. Ducking my head down, I turned into the classroom, a giggling Alice following behind me. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and soon I was saying goodbye to Alice. She was going hunting with Edward so I was driving myself home. Once I pulled into my driveway, a familiar red motorcycle came into view. Without consciously knowing, a smile appeared on my face when my eyes connected with Rachel's bright green ones. I stepped out of my truck careful not to slip on the ice outside my door. Rachel stood with her arms crossed, a little smile playing on her lips as she watched me cautiously making my way to the porch.

"Howdy there." She greeted still leaning with her arms crossed. She was wearing ripped blue jeans and a black tank top. I don't understand how she wasn't freezing.

"Hi." I retorted putting the key into the locked door maneuvering it till' it clicked.

"You could at least pretend to be excited to see me." She mumbled sadly.

"I am excited to see you, Rach." I said sincerely. I meant it. I hadn't really seen Rachel around that much. It must be difficult for her to see me moving on with someone else so I respect that she is actually trying to be my friend.

Rachel followed behind me as I entered the kitchen throwing my jacket and bag off my shoulder, on the way. Grabbing a water out of the fridge and offering her one, I sat on a stool and faced Rachel, putting my chin on my bottle. I looked at my ex girlfriend and I mean really looked. She was exhausted. Her facial features were full of pain. Her eyes held a sad tint in them and even her smile was forced. This was harder for her than I ever imagined.

"Why are you putting yourself through the pain of seeing me?" I questioned, concern laced in my voice. What she was doing wasn't good for her.

She ran a hand through and her hair and sighed deeply. "Because not seeing you at all hurts worse than seeing you, Bells..." The way she said my nickname triggered the painful memory of when it was Rachel and I against the world. Things had changed though. I was with Alice. I was in love with Alice. So why did I care so much about Rachel still?

I didn't realize I was crying till Rachel's warm thumb was wiping away one of my tears. Ugh, stupid human emotions. She opened her mouth and then closed it just as quickly as if debating whether telling me something or not. After a few moments she finally whispered, "Do you still love me?"

Taking a swig of my water, I replied with an angry tone. "You can't ask me questions like that, Rachel. I am happily in love with Alice. You know this." My voice had faded off and I hoped I hadn't cracked saying any of the words. What I was saying was true... Right? She nodded her head and without so much as even a goodbye, she rounded on her heels and left. The front door clicking' shut behind her. Not knowing what to do, I sighed and grabbed my keys, leaving my house.

The doorbell rang as I entered the small town diner, hoping that Angela was working. It'd be nice to see my best friend. I was overjoyed when she stepped from behind the counter, her apron on, hair up, and glasses securely on her face. I found my way to a table and waited patiently for my friend to have some free time to converse with me.

Angela finally came and slid into the booth in front of me. "Hey gorgeous, is everything okay?" She asked. It's always so obvious for a best friend to tell if something is bothering you or not. Especially my best friend. She can read me like a book. I explained to her how I was feeling about Alice and about Rachel as well.

"Wow," She breathed out after hearing what I had told her. "It's not uncommon for you to still love Rachel, Bella. She was your first love; of course there will still be feelings. That doesn't mean you love Alice any less. Hell, everyone knows you're crazy for that girl."

"You're right," I murmured smiling, feeling good to be talking with Angela. "Like usual," I added rolling my eyes.

"Well, of course I am! But I must get back to work," She said pouting. "We need to do something soon though."

"Definitely!" I agreed.

When I arrived home, I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser in the drive way as well. He was sitting in his favorite recliner, drinking a beer, as I walked in. "Hey kiddo, will you come in here for a minute?" he asked gruffly.

"Christmas is approaching and I was wondering what you wanted..." He trailed off scratching his beard.

"You know I'm not a fan of presents, dad. You really don't have to get me anything." I said matter of factly.

He grunted and replied, "You're just like me sometimes."

I flashed him a smile and headed to my room. The instant I opened my door, I knew she was there. The scent of strawberries and vanilla was strong. Flicking on the lights, I glanced to my bed where my pixie was lying, her butterscotch eyes glowing and her smile radiant. I was incredibly lucky to call this beautiful woman, mine.

"Come here, pretty girl." She stated in her sing song voice. Climbing onto my bed, I complied, falling into her cool embrace. Her lips kissed my hair as I lay on her chest.

"I love you, Alice." My arm snaked across her waist, holding onto her as tightly as I could.

"I love you too, Bella." She giggled.

She suddenly grew serious as she lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"I think I should tell you something." She murmered sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

**XXXXXXXXX**

My fists were starting to burn as I pounded on the door. Finally it swung open and Mike came into view. His hair was messed up and he looked confused. I walked down his porch steps, him following behind me.

"Bella, what is this about?" He questioned.

My fist connected with his jaws seconds after, the sting peircing through my knuckles.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed, holding his jaw.

"Do not ever and I mean, EVER, send dirty pictures to my girlfriend again." I seethed.

"You know she liked what she seen." He laughed. I lunged for him but cold arms grabbed me and pulled me towards the car.

"Isabella Swan. Stop fighting me." Alice commanded in my ear and I complied instantly.

"You shoudn't have stopped me." I said staring out the window, on the way to the Cullen's.

"I didn't even get to lay one hit on Rachel." That got my attention.

"Do you want too?"

She was silent for the longest and didn't even reply until we came to a stop in her driveway. Unbuckling her seat belt, she leaned her head against the seat and sighed.

"No. I don't want to hit Rachel, because it would hurt you."

"It would hurt me more if she hit you." Despite the tense atmosphere, she giggled.

"She won't hit me for the same reason I won't hit her. And because she knows, I could take her." Alice showed off her guns to prove her point and I busted out laughing and then grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're silly." I stated against her lips.

"You love it." She stated back.

**A/N; Finally a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts. (: **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. **


End file.
